Just Another Tease
by katie1999
Summary: Diego's beautiful cousin Ana Teresa comes for a visit with her father's intention to marry her off to Diego. Though Diego and Ana disliked each other since they were children, Diego feigns interest despite the fact Ana hates provincial California, preferring life in Madrid. Alejandro dislikes her character and doesn't want Diego to marry her, but Diego has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Tease**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Diego's very beautiful cousin Ana Teresa comes for a visit to California and her father hopes to marry her off to Diego. Though Diego and his cousin disliked each other since they were children, Diego feigns interest despite the fact the Ana hates provincial California, preferring the life in Madrid. Alejandro dislikes her because of her arrogance and doesn't want his son to marry her._

 **Chapter 1**

No need for Zorro. Diego rose sleepily, a smile on his face as he thought about the uneventful past few days which had allowed him to go to bed early and catch up on missing sleep from the previous week running around on Toronado and catching bandits. Unfortunately, it also meant there had been no opportunity to visit Victoria as Zorro. He already started to miss their stolen kisses in the kitchen even if they were always too short for his liking. If only Victoria would see him less like a brother and more like a man - a man who was deeply in love with her and who'd do anything for her sweet kisses. He sighed as he nursed a cup of coffee over breakfast.

"Diego, Diego are you daydreaming again?" His father interrupted him, coming into the parlor. "This letter has just arrived with the mail. Guess who will be visiting us?"

Diego looked up from the book he had been pretending to read, "Who's coming?"

"Your cousin Ana Teresa! She will be arriving in two weeks with the ship from Spain."

Diego looked alarmed. "Are you talking about Uncle Esteban's daughter?"

"Yes, that's her. I see that you remember her," his father confirmed Diego's misgiving.

"What does she want here?" Diego asked suspiciously.

"Esteban says she wants to visit us, after she hasn't seen us for such a long time."

"A visit? To California? You don't believe that, do you? " Diego asked incredulously. "We were never her favorite relatives, and the reverse is true also!"

"From what I read in the letter she is still unmarried, because her fiancé left her to join the army. So, you're both still unmarried! It would be a perfect match. She will inherit her father's lands that I have been managing over the years here in California and it will stay in the family."

"Are you suggesting a marriage of convenience between me and Ana Teresa? You can't be serious, Father! She's my cousin too."

"You're not that closely related, Diego. Esteban is my cousin and not my brother. You and Ana Teresa only share your great-grandfather. I heard that she is very beautiful and only two years younger than you. It's about time you're getting married. Maybe a young woman from Spain is more to your liking after you rejected all the eligible women here in California. I expect you to be nice to her!" Alejandro said pointedly.

"I won't forget my manners around her. That's all I can promise. I'd rather join the army than marry her! I don't blame her former fiancé," Diego said sarcastically. "He made the better choice! I heard from friends in Madrid that she was involved in some kind of scandal, a duel that resulted in the death of a young man. Probably that's the reason uncle Esteban is sending her here."

"She can't be that bad, Diego," his father shook his head. "When did you see her the last time? When you were children, before my cousin Esteban decided to go back to Spain? I have heard she has grown into a real beauty."

"No, I met her during my stay in Spain," Diego corrected him. "I can confirm that she is a very beautiful woman, but only on the outside. The only good thing about meeting her in Madrid was that she introduced me to Zafira."

"Zafira? Who's that, Diego?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"The woman I intended to marry, before I returned here," Diego replied shortly, already regretting he had mentioned her at all.

"You were engaged, Diego?" his father asked surprised. "What happened? Why did you never mention her? Is she the reason you never married? Carrying a broken heart all these years?"

"She left me at the altar, because her brother was dying. I found out much later when she came here to California. And no, she's not the reason that I didn't get married," Diego replied brusquely.

"Then what is it?" For Alejandro the topic wasn't closed. "Why aren't you married yet?"

"I don't want to discuss it. Can you please stop bothering me about it? And, don't try to marry me off to my cousin. Or, do you want me to join the army too? You'll get your grandchildren in time, but not with her!" Evading any further questions, Diego left the parlor to make his escape into the library and the cave behind.

Alejandro shook his head in surprise at his son. "You never cease to amaze me, Diego!" he said to himself, after Diego had left. Diego had been engaged and never said a word!

Felipe had listened to the conversation from around the corner in the nearby hall and followed Diego into the cave. Diego had told him about Zafira when she had come to the pueblo, so it hadn't been a surprise for him. Instead, he wanted to know about Diego's cousin.

"Uncle Esteban and my father came to California at the same time, and we regularly met as children when our families visited each other. After some years, uncle Esteban decided to return to Madrid with his wife and daughter, and my father is managing his lands for him."

'What lands?' Felipe signed.

"All the land in the northern valley where we have some of the cattle herds officially belongs to Uncle Esteban. My uncle wasn't sure if he returned to Los Angeles or not, so he was reluctant to sell the land to my father. Instead, they agreed that my father would take over the land for an annual fee, but the ownership would stay with my uncle. If I married my cousin, the lands would belong to my family for real without having to pay my uncle. It would please my father, of course," Diego explained.

'And your cousin? What about her?' Felipe asked.

"During my time in Madrid I was invited to some parties at my uncles house. Ana Teresa showed her cruel and unpleasant character while she was still a child, torturing small animals just for fun, and she didn't improve as an adult. She is a very beautiful woman, but it's only skin deep. One of my friends in Madrid fell in love with her, but she only played with his feelings." Diego got lost in thoughts, remembering his friend and the happy times they spent together, and how Ana Teresa had led Miguel on and ultimately broken his heart. "She broke the hearts of many men who were blinded by her beauty."

Felipe signed and asked Diego about his feelings. "No, Felipe, I never fell for her. Not only because I had a crush on Zafira at that time, but I was never her target either. She knew very well that I would return to California, once I had finished my studies, and she was only interested in a life in Madrid and not in some backwater pueblo in California." Diego began to smile as a thought crossed his mind. "It must be hard for someone like her to be sent here, so far away from her friends and the amenities of Madrid she is used to. Don't you think so too, Felipe?"

Confused, Felipe stared at him. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Diego grinned mischievously.

Z~Z~Z


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later Diego leaned at the bar in the tavern sipping his juice. "What brings you to the pueblo this early in the morning, Diego?" Victoria asked. "Did you run out of books to keep you awake at night?" she teased him.

Diego smiled at her. "No, there are still enough books for me. I'm here to meet with my cousin Ana Teresa. She's supposed to arrive today on the coach from the harbor in San Pedro."

"Your cousin, Diego?" Victoria asked curiously.

"She's the daughter of my father's cousin Esteban," Diego explained. "Though she is already twenty-three she is still unmarried. And because I am still unmarried too..."

"Your fathers expect you to marry her?" Victoria looked surprised. "Do you want to marry her?"

"She is a real beauty. We met during my time in Madrid." Diego shrugged. "I think it's time for me to marry."

Victoria stared at him, stunned. "Are you really considering marriage? I thought you said there was a woman nearby you loved?"

They were interrupted by the opening of the tavern door, and de Soto entered with a young woman, followed by a blast of heat from the outside.

"You must tell me everything about Madrid, Señorita," De Soto talked to the elegantly dressed woman who was half a head shorter than him.

"Ah, Alcalde, I see you've already met my cousin," Diego addressed him, crossing the tavern to welcome Ana Teresa. Victoria thought she had never seen such a beautiful woman before. She had dark brown hair that was pinned up in a bun with some loose strands of hair framing her heart-shaped face in the latest fashion. Her skin, a striking contrast to her brown eyes, was very light, carefully kept out of the sun.

"Cousin Ana, it's been a long time since we met, I hope the journey went well. You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Diego took her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Cousin Diego, it's good to see you again. You're much more handsome than I remember," Ana Teresa smiled at him. "I didn't remember it could get so hot here. I can't wait to get out of this heat after this long journey."

Why in the world had her father decided to send her to this benighted place at the end of the world? She could have traveled through Europe until the scandal with the duel was forgotten, but no, she had to visit her relatives in California. Her father had told her that her other relatives hadn't been willing to take her in because of it, but she hadn't believed him.

Her father was very wrong if he believed she might marry her still unmarried cousin and stay in California. The faster she got back to Madrid, the better. Away from her cousin who didn't appear to have changed during the years she hadn't seen him.

She knew very well that Diego didn't like her at all and the dislike was mutual. Diego might be rich and good-looking, but he had always been such a bore. Always standing up for the good and defending the helpless. He'd been like that ever since they were children. What fun was there in life if you didn't use your wealth and the power it provided? Who cared about some servants or peasants or whatever?

"Yes, after the time on the ship, it takes some time to get used to the heat again." Diego escorted her to a nearby table.

"Victoria, please bring some lemonade for my cousin. It will be refreshing after the heat outside." Diego smiled, but he didn't miss the annoyed look Victoria threw in their direction.

The Alcalde hadn't taken his eyes off the beautiful woman, but it would be very impolite to intrude on her when he wanted to make a good impression.

"Alcalde, please let me introduce you to my cousin Ana Teresa de la Vega," Diego said. "Ana Teresa, this is Ignacio de Soto, Alcalde of our lovely pueblo."

"We have met already, Diego," Ana smiled, "but its nice to be properly introduced." Ana held out her hand for de Soto to kiss.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Señorita," de Soto bowed over her hand. "You must tell me the current news about Madrid, my beloved hometown."

"It will be my pleasure to tell you all about it. I never expected to find a kindred soul who appreciates the finer points of culture in this backward corner of the world."

Diego ignored the contemptuous remark about California and continued to smile. "Not everyone shares your taste, cousin."

After they had finished their lemonade, Diego and his cousin left the tavern and de Soto returned to his office.

"You didn't tell me you had brought your maid with you," Diego said to Ana as they arrived at the heap of luggage that had been unloaded from the coach that had brought her from the harbor. "Why didn't you invite her in so that she could have a drink too? It's very hot outside."

"And who would have guarded my luggage in the meantime?" Ana replied. "She can have a drink at your hacienda in the kitchen."

"Consuela, put my luggage in Don Diego's carriage." Ana addressed her maid. The woman curtsied and turned to do so, but Diego picked up the heavy luggage and loaded it quickly as most of the boxes were too heavy for the maid. Ana sat haughtily in the shaded carriage, waiting as they finished the job.

Z~Z~Z

"Señorita Victoria, who was that beautiful woman who just left with Don Diego?" Mendoza asked upon entering the tavern.

Victoria could hardly believe it. Suddenly there was this woman in the pueblo and all the men had nothing better to do than trying to find out about her, hopefully to get her attention. Even Diego didn't seem to be immune to her, kissing her hand and acting so interested in her. She'd never thought she'd see that side of him. And on top of that his cousin was going to live at the de la Vega hacienda. Was Diego really considering marrying her?

"That was Señorita Ana Teresa de la Vega, Don Diego's cousin from Madrid." Victoria replied, annoyed.

Mendoza started to grin. "His cousin, you say? I wonder what such a beauty is doing in our little pueblo. Is she going to stay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Mendoza?" Victoria replied. "Are you going to buy a drink or are you just wasting my time?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Señorita?" Mendoza asked. "You must admit that she is really a princess. And related to the de la Vegas and the King, too. Have you seen how gracefully she moved out of the door on Don Diego's arm?" Mendoza continued to rhapsodize.

"Are you finished, Mendoza? Such a woman is not in your class. You should know that by now, Sergeant."

"Yes, you're probably right, Señorita, but that doesn't stop a man from dreaming." Mendoza faced reality again. "Diego taught me how to court a woman when Señorita Herrera was visiting. She even agreed to marry me after I saved her from the bandits, so don't write me off so easily." Mendoza sighed. "She probably can't cook anyway."

"Cook? Why are you thinking about cooking?" Victoria asked, irritated.

"Well, it is important for a man," Mendoza stroked across his belly. "There is nothing better than a woman who is a good cook."

"That's so typical of you, Mendoza. A woman can look like a mule as long as she can cook a good meal for you. Men!" Victoria shook her head and vanished into the kitchen with the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to our hacienda, Ana Teresa!" Alejandro greeted her as the carriage came to a stop. "Since you've been traveling for so long, perhaps you'd like to freshen up and rest a few minutes before lunch is served."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro, that would be wonderful," she said as he helped her step down from the carriage. "Consuela, please unpack my things at once," she waved dismissively to the maid.

Z~Z~Z

At lunch Diego introduced Ana Teresa to Felipe who smiled at her, greeting her with hand signs.

"He is an orphan, you said?"Ana Teresa inquired, basically ignoring the young man. "So, he is not a member of the family? Why is he eating with us at the dinner table? Shouldn't he rather be staying with the other servants in the kitchen?"

"To us, Felipe is family. Over the years we have grown to love him, and he eats at the table with us," Alejandro declared. "Felipe has lost his own family at a young age and is still suffering from the tragic events. Diego and I are his family now, though we can never replace his real parents."

"You have a generous heart, Uncle, to take a peasant boy into the family, especially since he is mute and deaf, and therefore hardly of any use, except for some menial labor," Ana smiled.

Felipe turned pale at her words and started to sign agitated. Diego took his hand and calmed him down. "I understand you, Felipe. It's all right."

"You understand his strange signs, Diego?" Ana questioned. "He can really express himself?"

"Felipe is not stupid. With his signs he can talk, and he can read lips too, so he understands you if you face him while talking," Diego explained.

"Felipe can well communicate despite his disabilities, though I can't interpret his signs as well as Diego. They are very close," Alejandro explained. "But why don't you tell us a bit about your journey, Ana Teresa? It was quite a surprise when I got the letter from your father, announcing your visit to California. Did you feel homesick for the place of your childhood?"

"No, not really," Ana Teresa smiled, "though I'm happy to see you all again after all these years. I needed some time away from home," she explained with a sullen expression. "You must know that my fiancée suddenly decided to join the army and ended our engagement. Of course, I was heartbroken about it. My aunt and uncle in southern Spain suddenly fell ill and didn't want me to catch it and another aunt had a death in the family. My father suggested I returned to California where I spent my childhood and reunite with your branch of the family." She smiled appealingly at them in an attempt to persuade them.

"We are happy to have you here, dear cousin," Diego smiled, "and I hope you will enjoy your stay here. I look forward to showing you around our pueblo. I'm sure you will love it."

During the rest of the lunch Diego was very attentive to Ana Teresa, ignoring the irritated looks of his father and Felipe who were rather reserved to Ana Teresa. Diego knew that they didn't like Ana Teresa and her dismissive attitude toward Felipe and would have preferred if he had taken their side instead of flirting with Ana Teresa.

Z~Z~Z

After Ana Teresa had retired for siesta, Alejandro asked Diego for a word.

"Diego, can you tell me what is going on?"

"When I announced Ana Teresa's visit, you more or less told me you wanted to have nothing to do with her, and now you are overly friendly to her."

"Wasn't it you, Father, who asked me to be nice to her, suggesting a marriage?" Diego countered. "Ana Teresa is a very beautiful woman and maybe it's time for me to get married. She became really more beautiful since the last time I met her. Wouldn't it be good too if out land would be united with Uncle Esteban's?"

"You? Married to Ana Teresa? Diego, have you lost your mind?" Alejandro asked, upset. "Didn't you hear how she talked about Felipe? And how she treated her maid? She let her stand in the hot sun and didn't bother to get her something to drink! You can marry anyone you want, but I don't want you to marry Ana Teresa!"

Angrily, Alejandro waved with his gloves that he had picked up from a table. "Sometimes I believe you only think of how you can anger me the most. First, you don't want to have anything to do with her, and now you talk about marriage! As if there weren't enough young woman in the pueblo, each of them more pleasant than Ana Teresa who, although she may be beautiful, I despise her attitude towards others." And I'd rather have less money than her as my daughter-in-law."

Still distressed, Alejandro left the room to calm down by taking a ride on his horse, Dulcinea. Diego grinned as he watched his father ride off, then he went to the library to slip into the cave.

Felipe sat at the desk, foolishly turning around in the chair.

"What is wrong, Felipe? I can see by your expression that something is bothering you," Diego asked him.

"Do you also believe that I'm only a peasant and should be eating in the kitchen with the other servants?" Felipe asked accusingly.

"Why would you believe that?" Diego asked, though he could almost guess.

"Ana Teresa said so, and you said nothing!"

"Not you too, Felipe," Diego sighed. He pulled another chair and sat down next to Felipe, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Felipe, believe me, it is as father said, you are part of our family now and nothing can change that. Do you understand? Nothing!" Felipe nodded slowly, but then he signed hesitantly.

"What about me and Ana Teresa?" Diego interpreted him. "I have no intention of ever marrying her, but if everyone believes that I might consider it, it will make some things easier for me. You will see." Diego grinned broadly, and Felipe smiled, relieved. He trusted Diego's word, being used to Diego's scheming.

Alejandro wasn't deceived by Ana Teresa's beauty, and he had looked behind her pleasant behavior. Diego wasn't the only one who remembered Ana from her childhood. His wife Elena had told him how cruel Ana had treated those less favored than her and how Diego had jumped to the defense of those who needed to be protected. No, Diego had been right, Ana hadn't changed. She tried to put on her best manners, but the way she talked about servants and peasants as well as her actions showed her contemptuous attitude towards them. No, this woman wasn't the right one for his kind son, and it would be good if she returned to Spain as soon as possible.

What had come over Diego that he was suddenly so smitten with her? Was he blinded by the beauty of his cousin? Alejandro shook his head; he would never understand his son. All he knew was that he needed to prevent that marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days later they had dinner at the tavern, and to everyone's surprise Alejandro invited de Soto to join them at their table. De Soto was pleased to be accepted by the de la Vegas who normally didn't keep any social contact with him.

Ana Teresa talked about the latest plays and social events and was shamelessly flirting with the alcalde. De Soto was craving for first-hand news from the capital and soaked up every word.

"You should have been there, Alcalde," Ana said animatedly. "The music and the people, and everyone dressed to the latest fashion." Ana Teresa eloquently described the newest dresses and styles from the parties at the Royal court which she had attended.

"Señorita, you make me longing for Madrid all the more," de Soto sighed. Diego and Alejandro looked at each other and grinned.

"What keeps you from returning to Madrid, Alcalde?" Ana inquired. "Why stay in this pueblo when you could enjoy the amenities of this great city?"

"I have to catch Zorro. That's why I came here!" de Soto declared, determined.

"That outlaw? We have heard about him even in Madrid. This second class writer Morano, Modeno..." Ana tried to remember the name.

"I think you mean Moreno," Diego threw in. "He visited Los Angeles a few years ago."

"Ah yes, Moreno, it doesn't matter anyway." Ana continued. "He is writing about this Zorro and his heroic deeds. It's so bad. As if this Zorro was an immortal hero, someone to look up to. I just can't stand it. I bet he's a man like anyone else."

"I totally agree, Señorita," De Soto said wholeheartedly.

"Maybe you'll like our little pueblo, cousin." Diego interrupted their conversation. "Once you get used to the rural area here, you won't miss Madrid anymore. I'm quite willing to show you everything Los Angeles has to offer. You won't want to leave once you've seen the beautiful landscape of California." Diego smiled at her while Ana Teresa looked at him irritated. Was her cousin actually flirting with her in front of the alcalde, indicating she should stay? It would be horror if he truly wanted her as his wife, condemning her to stay in this pueblo, talking about bull prices.

"You're so sweet, Diego," she managed to smile at him in return, "but I'm already occupying so much of your time, I don't want to bother you. Aren't you busy with you studies, Diego? I heard from your father that you became a very studious man." Ana tried to dismiss him politely.

"Oh yes, my studies. Ana Teresa, Alcalde, if you excuse me?" Diego feigned remorse.

"Of course, I don't mind, Don Diego, and I'm sure Señorita de la Vega won't mind either. I'll be too happy to show you around myself, Señorita." De Soto turned his full attention back to Ana Teresa.

"That would be really nice of you, Alcalde," Ana beamed at him.

Diego smiled inwardly and made his retreat, leaving his father in attendance of their guest.

"Cousin, Alcalde," Diego bowed. "I think I have to return to the hacienda, to take care of some of my experiments."

Z~Z~Z

As soon as he returned home, he went into the library and entered the cave. Zorro needed to talk to Victoria tonight. If everything worked out as he wished, it was time for a change. He took a ride on Toronado before he headed for the tavern. It was two hours after he had left the tavern as Diego and the tavern was already closed, but Victoria was still working in the kitchen finishing her chores. As so many times before he slipped inside through the back entrance.

"Zorro!" Victoria smiled at him, happily rushing into his open arms.

"Victoria, we have to end this waiting, we can't go on like this anymore." Zorro kissed her softly.

"Do you want to tell me who you are?" Victoria asked him expectantly.

"No, I can't do that, you know that."

"What else do you want to do?" Victoria was anxious now. "Are you going to take back your proposal?"

"Yes and no," Zorro kissed her again and she felt his hands caressing her back.

"What do you mean by that? You're splitting up with me, is that what you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I realized that it was wrong to show you my love," Zorro said.

"How can it be wrong? Don't you know that I love you?" Victoria began to cry. "How can you leave me after all these years and tell me that it was wrong?"

"I won't leave you, Victoria, I'll always be there for you." Tenderly, he started kissing her again, running his hand through her hair. "But you can never marry the legend, and that's why you can no longer be in love with Zorro."

"All you're saying is that you no longer want us to be together." Victoria couldn't stop crying.

"I want us to be together, I still want to marry you, Victoria." Zorro held her tightly in his arm, caressing her cheek. "But I want you to marry me and not the legend, if you think you can love the man behind the mask."

"But how can I find you if you don't tell me who you are?"

Zorro wrapped his hands around hers and placed a kiss on her knuckles, before he pressed her palms flat against her chest. "Deep in your heart you know who I am, Victoria."

"I know who you are?" Victoria asked incredulously. "That can't be. For years, I've been trying to find out your identity."

"Stop looking with your eyes for a dashing hero, look with your heart for me. If you still want to marry the man and not the hero, I'll be very happy. There is no way I'm ever going to give you up if you want me." Zorro didn't release her from his strong embrace and kissed her again. He took his time to show her how much he loved her, and Victoria didn't want to leave his arms.

"Please, don't go, I'm afraid that I'll lose you if I don't find you." Victoria pleaded.

"I'm afraid too. You may not love the man you'll find," Zorro brushed a hair out of her face. "I have loved you for so long, and I always will."

"Trust me, Zorro. I love the man and not the legend," Victoria whispered, kissing him.

"Then forgive me my hiding and my lying to you and come back into my arms when I don't wear this mask. I can't wait to kiss you again. Marry me. Become my wife."

"I want to marry you whoever you are behind that mask," she whispered. "But how can we be together even if I find you? Won't the alcalde be suspicious of any man I marry to be Zorro?"

Zorro grinned mischievously. "I already have a plan to take care of that. Just trust me, and everything will work out," he winked.

After another long kiss and a caress he was gone. Victoria felt alone again, already missing him. He had never stayed that long before, and she had never felt so loved as in his arms today.

While she continued with her chores, she thought about their talk. How could he be so sure that she knew his identity? Then she must know him without the mask, but who was he? And why didn't she recognize him?

These questions kept her mind spinning the whole evening and even after she had gone to bed, but she couldn't figure them out. Sleeplessly, she tossed around in her bed. Finally, she gave up and despair took over. Zorro had left her, and she was without hope of finding him. Hadn't she tried to find him for years? What had she done wrong in her search? What kind of plan did he have? And what if it didn't work out? Or if she didn't find him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Diego, did you hear the news? Victoria has split up with Zorro!" his father told him at breakfast.

"Why would she do that? After all the years she has been waiting for him?"

"Who is Victoria?" Ana Teresa asked. "Are you talking about the tavern owner we met the first day and served us the meals last night? And she has split up with that outlaw? It's the right decision if you ask me. She'd only be a widow when the alcalde catches him."

"I don't know why she split up," Alejandro said, "but the next few weeks won't be easy for Victoria. I think you should go to the tavern and talk with her, Diego. Invite her for dinner tonight. She will like some distraction from Zorro."

"But I promised to show Ana around," Diego objected. "I don't want to disappoint you, Ana," he smiled at her.

"It's not necessary, Diego. Ignacio, .., I mean the alcalde," she corrected herself, "has offered to show me around too. You should rather comfort the señorita as your father suggests. Aren't you and Victoria good friends, Diego?" Ana smiled at him.

"Oh, Victoria and I are merely friends. There's nothing more. She's in love with Zorro," Diego sounded indifferent.

"If you say so," Ana didn't appear convinced. "But if she has split up with Zorro now, she is no longer in love with him," she hinted. "I think it's a good idea to drive to the pueblo. I will accompany you, Diego."

"As you wish, Cousin. I'd be happy to have your company," Diego smiled at her, earning him glares from his father. Ana looked irritated at Diego's continued attention.

At the pueblo Ana excused herself, going over to the alcalde's office, telling Diego she could take care of herself.

Smiling to himself, Diego went into the tavern to have coffee and a talk with Victoria.

"It's sad to hear that you have split up with Zorro," Diego said sympathetically, when she had brought him his coffee. He was standing at the bar, leaning against the counter.

"It's was the right decision," Victoria defended it. "Zorro can never marry me, and I'm tired of waiting." But she couldn't hide from Diego that she wasn't happy about it.

"It must be hard for you after all these years. Would you like to come for dinner tonight? My father and I thought you might need some distraction."

"Thank you, Diego. That's very considerate of you. I'll accept the invitation," Victoria said.

"A beautiful woman like you will have no problems finding a husband now that you stopped waiting for Zorro." Victoria blinked at his remark. Did Diego just say she was beautiful?

"It's different for me," Diego sighed a little. "I think I'll have to settle for a marriage of convenience. Maybe I should consider my cousin."

"Your cousin Ana?" Victoria interrupted him, surprised. "But she's not like you! She's only interested in the city life in Madrid, and she dislikes it here! I don't even think she has ever read a book."

"Her father has as much money as mine, and she is really beautiful. Her father more or less sent her here to get us married. Most of the woman I met were only interested in my money, but not in me. They think I'm boring them with my interests in science and arts. Only a man who can fight is interesting, don't you think so too?" Diego challenged her.

"No, I don't think so, Diego. You must not think so negatively about yourself, Diego. You have many good qualities that have nothing to do with money."

"Aren't you the one who values a man only by his fighting abilities, Victoria? Always looking for a dashing hero?" Without giving her the chance to reply, he left the tavern, leaving Victoria looking at his broad back, wondering. Hadn't Zorro said the same?

For the first time in years she started to think about Diego. Besides being a very handsome man, he had a good personality and character. He was kind, gentle, always caring about others. She could talk with him, and he would always listen to her worries. Diego was a good friend, and any woman would be happy to have him as a husband. Then she shook her head again. What was she thinking! She was in love with Zorro and not with Diego. But still - she cared too much for him to have him marry his cousin. He deserved to be happy with a woman who loved him and did not marry him for convenience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the evening the de la Vegas and their guests were waiting for dinner to be served. De Soto and Ana Teresa were standing in the dining room, having a lively discussion about Madrid, ignoring the de la Vegas and Victoria. As Ana finished her wine she addressed Victoria for the first time this evening.

"Would you mind filling my glass again?" Ana asked sweetly.

Before Victoria could act, Diego stepped in. "Victoria is our guest tonight and not here to serve you, cousin."

"Of course, I forgot," Ana Teresa said sweetly. "You must forgive me, Diego. I don't mingle with servants and peasants often."

"Victoria isn't a servant. She is a business woman and a friend of the family," Diego said sternly.

"You haven't changed, Diego," Ana mocked him. "You're defending the lower classes just like you used to." She wanted to say more, but then she stopped and stared at Victoria as she realized that it was the first time Diego had opposed her openly when he had said nothing before about her treatment of others. Now he was defending a tavern owner. Even if they did say she was a 'friend of the family', why would he defend a servant? Maybe there was more to this woman?

Alejandro had noticed the same, and he hoped that his son finally came to his senses concerning Ana Teresa. At least Diego cared more for Victoria than for Ana's opinion, so there was still a chance for Diego to change his mind.

"Thank you, Diego, for defending me." Victoria said quietly to him. "It wasn't necessary."

"It was, Victoria. Besides, you are our guest tonight," Diego replied.

Any further talks were interrupted by the announcement that dinner was ready. Ana Theresa made sure that de Soto sat next to her, leaving Victoria to sit next to Diego. During dinner Ana was polite to Victoria and no longer tried to insult her though Ana continued to talk with De Soto about Madrid, basically ignoring the other conversation at the table.

After dinner Alejandro suggested taking a walk in the garden to show his guests around. Leading Ana and de Soto aside, Alejandro offered to show them his collection of cacti. Though neither Ana nor de Soto appeared to be interested they couldn't decline without being impolite.

"That leaves us on our own," Diego remarked who had followed Victoria outside.

Victoria had walked through the garden and stopped in a corner. Staring at the spot where she had kissed Zorro for the first time, she started to cry. Diego knew what she was thinking of as he thought of their first kiss too. It pained him to see Victoria cry.

It took all of his control not to take her in his arms and kiss her. Instead, he only held her by the upper arms, keeping her at a distance.

"Everything will be all right, Victoria," he assured her, forcing himself not to use his normal voice that he only used as Zorro.

"I don't know," Victoria cried. "I don't know what to do now, Diego. I miss him."

"You can rely on me, Victoria. I'm here for you when you need me," he said while he pulled out a handkerchief to gently wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you," Victoria said, feeling comforted by his gentle treatment of her and instinctively trusting his assurance that it would be all right. "I want to go home now."

"I'll accompany you," Diego declared.

"You need not bother about me," she said. "I can drive alone or wait for de Soto to ride back with me."

"I care about you, Victoria. I don't want you to drive home alone now while you're so distressed. It may take a while until my father is finished with explaining all his cacti."

His remark made Victoria grin. "I remember that your father is quite passionate about his cacti. From the first time he showed me his collection I learned never to take on his offer again to show his cacti."

"Unless you prefer de Soto, you have to be content with me," Diego smiled, relieved that she was no longer crying.

"I definitely prefer your company to de Soto!" Victoria grinned.

Diego got his horse ready and tied it to Victoria's cart before he helped her up and climbed up beside her to take the reins.

"I can drive myself," Victoria protested.

"You had a stressful day today, so allow me to pamper you a bit, and I don't want anything happening to you," Diego said.

"Thank you," Victoria accepted his offer.

Diego drove her to the tavern where he took care of the horse, so that everything was finished in half the time it would have taken Victoria.

"Thank you again, Diego," she said gratefully. "You're always so nice to me."

"You can count on me," he assured her. "Just go to sleep. You need the rest," guessing correctly that Victoria hadn't slept last night either after he had broken up with her as Zorro.

Victoria smiled at as she closed the tavern door behind her. Diego was a good friend. Any woman could be happy to have him as her husband, but what was she thinking? She loved Zorro, she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

About two weeks later the de la Vegas with Ana Teresa were having lunch in the tavern.

"Victoria, have you heard about the theater group that arrived today?" Alejandro asked her as she served their drinks. "There will be a performance this evening. Are you coming too?"

"There will be a play tonight?" Victoria said, excited. "I will definitely come. It's so rare that there's some entertainment here. Though it's bad for my business because nobody will come to the tavern during the performance, I will enjoy watching it."

"We would love to have you join us," Alejandro said.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, of course I'd like to," Victoria said. "What about you, Diego?"

"I was planning to show Ana Teresa the rock formation near Perdido Canyon. What do you think, Ana Teresa?" Diego asked.

"A rock formation?" Ana Teresa asked, annoyed. "I won't fall for your tricks anymore, Diego! The last time you promised me to show me something interesting, it was a new lizard species. If you had told me in advance I would never have accompanied you. Who knew that you'd find a lizard species interesting? You told me it was a short trip and then it took us two hours just to get there. We had to leave the carriage half-way and walk because there was no road. Look what the sun has done to my skin!" she complained, pointing at her face that had taken on a darker shade. "I will definitely not go looking at a rock formation with you, Diego! I prefer not to go anywhere with you!" Ana continued to complain about the trip and Diego's bad taste for entertainment.

Diego tried to hide his grin at Ana's outburst. "Your maid liked it," he defended himself, pleased with the result. The more annoyed his cousin became, the faster she would want to return to Madrid.

"Then it's settled that we will all go together," Alejandro said placatingly. "I heard they will show a play by Lope de Vega. I like his comedies."

Z~Z~Z

In the evening they all went over to the large tent the traveling play group had erected and Alejandro made sure that Victoria was placed between him and Diego while Ana Teresa preferred to sit next to her uncle instead of her boring cousin who only talked about his science. Ana had also asked the alcalde to join them. He made a much better conversation partner than Diego. How that tavern woman was able to bear Diego's talk was beyond her comprehension.

Diego was pleased with the seating arrangement though he pretended to be disappointed that Ana Teresa preferred to sit next to his father and had changed seats with Felipe. He wasn't the only one who noticed how well Ana Teresa and de Soto got along.

The theater group wasn't well-equipped, but what they lacked in decoration and costumes they made up with their enthusiastic acting of a very good play. They received much applause at the end of their play. Diego and Victoria smiled at each other as they had both enjoyed the performance.

Discussing the play Victoria and Diego joined the others outside the tent. Ana Teresa showed her displeasure with the performance as she mocked the actors with their inadequate costumes and nonexistent decoration, comparing it with the performances she had seen in Madrid. De Soto was the only one who agreed with her judgment, finding even more points that didn't meet their expectations.

"Didn't you like the play, Ana Teresa?" Diego asked.

"It was horrible," Ana replied. "The costumes, the decoration, everything. If you liked it, you have been too long away from civilized world, spending your time in this backwater pueblo."

"It was one of the best I have seen recently," Diego said. "You can't measure a traveling play group with what you see on the stages in Madrid, but I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate it if you stay longer in California."

"Don't try to convince me to stay here, Diego. The earlier I can return home the better," Ana Teresa said. "Everything is so rustic here."

Victoria wondered why Diego was so determined to convince his cousin to stay. Was he really serious about marrying her? Ana Teresa didn't like it in California, and she had nothing in common with Diego. She also made it plain she wasn't very keen on his company. So, why was he so attentive to his cousin when there were enough young women in the pueblo interested in marrying him? It appeared that his father was displeased with Diego's behavior too, though he didn't say so in public.

"Can I take you back to the carriage, Cousin?" Diego asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but the alcalde has already offered to do so," Ana discouraged him, putting her hand on de Soto's arm.

"Victoria?" Diego offered her his arm. "Will you turn me down too?"

"Thank you, Diego," Victoria said, taking his arm, though she couldn't make up her mind if she should be pleased that Diego treated her more courteously than usual or angry that he had only asked her because his cousin had turned him down. Why didn't he ask her first? Didn't Diego care about her as a woman? Or was he so blinded by Ana Teresa's beauty that he didn't see anyone else?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few days later Don Francisco hosted a big party at his hacienda for the wedding of his youngest daughter Antonia to Don Pablo Alvarez, a young caballero from a neighboring hacienda. Although Victoria was a few years older, she was good friends with Antonia.

After dinner there was a ball and Victoria had danced with several young men, but she couldn't hide her jealousy when she looked at the newly-wed couple. She was happy for her friend, but it made her long for a family of her own even more. None of her dance partners were remotely like Zorro, and she despaired of finding him.

Diego had accompanied his cousin, Ana, who looked gorgeous in her elegant dress, and he had danced a few times with her. He was in a good mood, Victoria observed, and it made her upset to even think that he might marry that awful woman.

Quickly, she slipped outside when she saw Diego heading in her direction. She wasn't in the mood to dance with him right now and wanted to escape the merry sounds inside. In the back of the garden the music could be heard only faintly, the couples moving behind the open window doors hinted at a slow waltz.

"Close your eyes, Querida," she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Zorro!" she whispered. Before she could turn around, she was stopped in her movement by a strong arm around her waist and pressed against his chest.

"Close your eyes," he repeated, and she did as she was asked. The next moment she felt a handkerchief over her eyes that fastened at the back.

"You can turn around now," he whispered and then he claimed her lips with his own. Unable to see through the blindfold, she made use of her fingers to explore him. Instead of the plain silk shirt he wore as Zorro, he was now dressed in the ruffled shirt of a caballero with a silk tie around his neck.

He intensified the kiss when she ran her fingers through his hair that was normally covered by his mask. Breathless, they drew apart again. "You're wonderful, Victoria. I wanted to kiss you the whole evening."

"I was looking for you, Zorro, but I couldn't find you. I wasn't sure you were at the party at all."

"I could never stay away from you. I'm attracted to you like the moth to the flame." Sensing her depressed mood, he kissed her again. "Don't be sad, Victoria. You're not alone, and I long for us to be together as much as you do."

"But still you won't tell me who you are! And I don't know how to find you!"

"Don't cry, Querida. I love you so much!" When he showered her face with tender kisses, she melted in his arms, feeling happy for the first time in the evening. She wanted to say something, but he silenced her. "Shh, someone is coming," he whispered, drawing her deeper into the shadows where they wouldn't be seen.

A couple was nearing their position and as it came closer, their voices became clearer.

"Ignacio, please, you must help me," the woman said desperately, "I can't marry Diego; he is so boring and to be trapped in this backwater pueblo for the rest of my life is unbearable for me. I need to get back to Madrid!"

"I understand so well, Ana Teresa," Ignacio de Soto agreed. "A beautiful woman like you is wasted in this pueblo. Why did you come here at all?"

"Oh, Ignacio, it was so bad," Ana cried. "My fiancé, he left me quite suddenly, because he no longer believed that I loved him. I was heartbroken, but my father blamed me for it. He gave me the choice either to go into a convent for a year until society had forgotten everything or go to California. I asked him to let me visit other relatives or friends in Spain for some time, but he wouldn't let me. I think he no longer loves me when he gave me no choice but to come here. He expects me to marry my cousin even though he knows that we never got along, neither as children nor when we met during Diego's stay in Madrid. What can I do?" She sobbed loudly.

"Please don't cry, Ana Teresa. I am so happy that you took me into your confidence. I will do everything I can to get you back to Madrid. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you climbing out of the coach. Please, marry me, Ana Teresa."

"If I marry you, will you take me back to Madrid on the next ship, Ignacio?"

"Yes, the first ship after I have caught Zorro!"

"You want me to wait until you catch Zorro?" Ana Teresa asked, annoyed. "You have tried that for two years without success." Frustrated, she said, "Then I'd rather marry Diego, instead of being the wife of an alcalde in a minor pueblo."

"Please, Ana Teresa, I love you!" de Soto exclaimed, dismayed. "You can't do that. How can you marry Don Diego, if you love me? You don't love your Diego."

"If you love me, you will make sure that I can get home to Madrid with as soon as possible. I don't intend to wait for years or even months."

"Ana Teresa, please," de Soto pleaded.

"It's either me or Zorro. That is my last word, Ignacio." Ana Teresa walked quickly back to the house, and de Soto followed her, trying to catch up.

"An interesting turn of events, don't you think?" Zorro whispered into Victoria's ear.

"De Soto has fallen head over heels in love with Ana Teresa," Victoria grinned. "What do you think will happen?"

"I sincerely hope that Ana Teresa can convince de Soto to return with her to Madrid as soon as possible," Zorro chuckled. "Then there will be no more need for Zorro, and we can get married."

"But what if she decides to marry Diego instead?" Victoria asked, concerned.

"I think Don Diego is smart enough to see through her schemes and won't marry her."

"But he spends a lot of time with her while she is living at the hacienda, and he has already hinted that he might marry her!"

"Why are you so concerned about Don Diego?"

"He's a good friend, and I care for him. He deserves a woman who loves him," she said a little too quickly. "I don't want him to get married to her!"

"Married to his cousin or any woman?"

"I'm not jealous!" Victoria declared.

"If you say so," Zorro replied, well aware of her jealousy.

"I love you," Victoria assured him, kissing him again.

Inside, the dancers had finished another dance when they drew apart again. "You need to go back inside, Querida. We have been here too long already."

"I could remove the blind, and we could go back together," Victoria challenged him, playfully, now that she was in his arms and happy about his display of love.

"Nice try, Victoria," she felt his grin at her cheek. "But you won't catch me so easily." Quickly, he moved behind her and loosed the knot of her blind. She felt the cloth slide down her face, and before she could catch it, it was pulled away. She turned around, but she could see nothing in the darkness.

"Good night, Victoria," she heard him laugh, and then there was nothing. Annoyed about his ability to vanish so silently and quickly, she returned to the ball where Alejandro told her that Diego had already left. She began to wonder about Diego's sudden departure and regretted that she hadn't danced with him, but she was soon drawn into another dance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later Diego sat in the back of the tavern, trying to hide his bad mood. He doubted his decision to split up with Victoria as Zorro. Not only did he miss being with her and having her in his arms, it was also causing Victoria a lot of distress. He could see how she was struggling with the situation, trying to find out his identity while losing faith they'd ever be together.

Diego had his book on the table in front of him and pretended to read while he was watching Victoria. It was past lunchtime and most of the customers had already left for siesta. By the look on their faces, he could tell that the two vaqueros who just entered the tavern meant trouble instantly.

"Two tequilas, please." One of the vaqueros leaned at the bar while the other blocked her escape route at the end.

Quietly, Diego slipped out of the backdoor and headed for the office of the Guardian. There was no time now to head home.

Victoria tried to get rid of the two, well aware of their attitude. "I don't serve any tequila here in this tavern, and I think you'd better leave or you'll be in trouble." She looked in Diego's direction, but his table was suspiciously empty - just when she needed his help.

"Oh, I think it's you who'll be in trouble, unless you decide to be really nice to us," the vaquero looked at her threateningly, taking her arm in a tight grip that hurt her.

"You will let go of the señorita immediately," a determined voice was heard from above. Sitting on the balcony on the upper floor with his legs swinging leisurely over balustrade was Zorro. He reached for the chandelier and swung himself to the center of the tavern where he dropped gracefully to the ground, his sword drawn the moment his feet were on the floor.

Victoria noticed that he looked at little different without his hat and he was using a different sword than usual too, but there was no doubt that he was her hero.

One of the vaqueros tried to draw his own sword but was disarmed immediately. With a swift punch he was knocked out while Victoria had done the same with a bottle on the other man's head while he had been distracted by Zorro's sudden appearance.

"Well done, Victoria," Zorro smiled at her while he shackled the two men. "Mendoza can take care of them and put them in his jail."

"Zorro," Victoria beamed at him. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Are you hurt?" Zorro looked anxiously at her arm where some marks from the man's hard grip could be seen. Victoria shook her head, letting Zorro take her hand and lead her behind the curtain into the kitchen. Before she could say another word, he had swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Breathless, they drew apart after some moments and looked at each other.

"I could almost feel grateful for these ruffians for giving me the chance to have you in my arms again." Zorro grinned mischievously.

"Didn't you say you wanted to split up with me as Zorro?" Victoria enjoyed his arms around her and the touch of his warm body, relieved that he had come.

"I know, but I could no longer resist you. I have been dreaming of holding you again. Do you know how beautiful you are, Victoria?" He caressed her tenderly. "But I can no longer show you my affection in public, Victoria, or we can never be together." He smiled apologetically. "We can't be seen together. I must go." After short kiss he swung himself up to the upper floor and vanished from her sight. She wondered how he'd left, since he hadn't heard him whistle for Toronado.

Ignoring the manacled vaqueros on the floor who had regained their consciousness, Victoria went out to the porch to call for the soldier who was dozing in front of the cuartel. "Private Sanchez, come over here and bring some help. I have two villains for your jail."

The soldiers did as they were asked, and soon Mendoza and two of his men were escorting the prisoners to the jail.

"What happened here, Señorita?" Mendoza inquired.

"These two men were making trouble, and if it hadn't been for Zorro, it would have been bad." Victoria looked at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Señorita," Mendoza apologized. "I didn't hear your calling. Zorro came? I thought he split up with you?"

"That is true, Mendoza," Victoria confirmed it, "but that doesn't keep him from rescuing me like any other citizen in the pueblo."

"It's good to know, Victoria, that you're still protected," Diego entered the tavern with a smile, watching Mendoza leave with the men. "It looks like I missed all the fun again?" Diego looked around in the empty tavern that had slowly started to fill once more. Victoria looked at him, surprised, from her place at the bar while she poured him a drink.

"Where have you been, Diego? I could have used your help with the vaqueros. You left the moment when I needed you most."

"Zorro was here! Why would you need me?" Diego smiled, and she was surprised about his sudden good mood, since he had been brooding the whole morning. "I needed to care of something in my office, after I got a sudden inspiration for an article." He stopped at the bar to take the juice she had prepared, grinning broadly.

Victoria eyed him suspiciously. Did he say just fun previously? That was something Zorro would say! "Weren't you gone about the same time that Zorro was here?" Victoria was almost sure. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen the similarities earlier. A little angry at him for deceiving her, she decided to make him suffer a bit. "Yes, you are right, it was fun." When she licked her lips temptingly and inconspicuously touched his hand on the bar, she saw him swallow hard, trying to keep his composure.

Victoria looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, and Diego didn't know what to say. Had she finally figured him out? At least she wasn't yelling at him or showing her outright anger. Leaning a little over the bar, he whispered, "Kissing you is always fun, Victoria," confirming her suspicion. Nobody, except her and Zorro, knew they had been kissing. Diego grinned when he saw her blush a little, both aware of their touching hands.

"Love has no rhyme and no reason. It strikes with a passionate fire, engulfing the hearts in flame. . ." Diego began to quote and Victoria blushed even more when she finished the poem in her head, _'And only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire.'_ Involuntarily, she licked her lips again as if they were burning, and she saw Diego stare at her, swallowing.

"What's going on here?" Alejandro asked, heading from the tavern entrance towards them. "Victoria was attacked in the tavern, and you have nothing better to do than to recite poetry, Diego? In such a situation a sword is much more useful than a poem."

Diego only shrugged his shoulders, pulling back his hand from the bar. "Zorro took care of that. I rather stick to poetry." Alejandro looked at him, exasperated.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Alejandro asked her, concerned. "You look a little flushed."

Victoria came back to her senses. "It's because of the excitement," she tried to explain.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight, Victoria?" Alejandro asked her. "A break will do you good after all this."

"I'd love to come. I need to ask my helpers to take over for me this evening," Victoria agreed.

"We'll be happy to see you," Alejandro said.

Victoria's hands shook when she picked up the tray with the glasses. "Let me carry these for you," Diego offered, following Victoria into the kitchen. He placed the tray on the table and drew her into his arms. Diego held her tightly, and when he kissed her passionately, she felt the heat rise in her and his desire for her at the same time.

When he finally released her again, she was breathless and heated up. She saw the passion in his eyes when he whispered, "Be careful, Victoria. I have only so much control, and you are very tempting." Then she realized that this was the real unmasking. To see the real man behind the face of Diego, the passion he had hidden from her.

"I must go, Victoria." Diego whispered and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Wait, Diego, we need to talk! There is so much you need to explain! What about you and your cousin?"

Diego sighed. "I will explain, but if I stay with you longer, it will be suspicious. Please, trust me, Victoria. I love you."

"I understand that you can't stay now, but you'd better explain soon, Diego," Victoria replied impatiently.

"I will! I promise! We'll talk tonight after dinner," Diego stared at her, reluctant to go when he would have preferred to kiss her much longer. Turning around, he vanished through the curtain to join his father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria followed him into the main room, but she stopped in front of the curtain. Everything was as it had been before the attack, several guests sitting at the tables over their drinks, Diego standing at the bar while is father was talking to a friend at a table.

For her everything was different now. She had found out the identity of her masked hero, and she was in love with her best friend. She saw Diego smile at her, before the room began to spin. The tray with the fresh glasses slipped from her hand and the glasses shattered on the floor with a noise. From the corner of her eye she saw Diego rushing towards her, before everything turned dark.

As she returned to consciousness, she lay on her bed in her room, and someone held her hand. She turned her head to see Diego sitting beside the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, confused, touching her forehead with her hand.

"You fainted, but I caught you before you hit the floor," Diego explained. "How are you, Victoria?"

"I don't know," she sat up on the bed, and swayed again as the dizziness returned.

"Lie back down, Querida," Diego supported her with his arm around her back and let her sink back into the pillows. "You had a shock, and it's best to stay flat for some time, until you're feeling better."

"Stay, Diego," she whispered, "and talk to me."

Diego took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "You know I can't stay long," he apologized, "it wouldn't be appropriate for me to be here with you alone. Your helper will soon come looking for you."

"I won't let you go before you tell me why you are flirting with your cousin! How can I be sure you're not interested in marrying her while you're playing with me?"

In a low voice, so they wouldn't be overheard by possible eavesdroppers, he began to explain. "Victoria, there is no way I'm ever going to marry Ana Teresa. She may be beautiful, but it's only skin deep. She only cares about herself and not about others. My father despises her as much as I do."

"But why are you showing your interest in her so openly, telling everyone you're considering marriage?"

Diego grinned. "My father told me he doesn't want me to marry her, and Ana Teresa dislikes the idea she might be forced to spend the rest of her life in this backwater in California when she longs for Madrid, just like de Soto."

"Yes?" Victoria stared at him, confused.

"Did you notice how often you and de Soto were invited for a meal recently, either on the hacienda or in the tavern? My father does his best to keep me apart from Ana Teresa, trying to match you with me and Ana Teresa with de Soto."

"And the harder you struggle, the more your father and Ana try to push you in my direction," Victoria smiled, as she understood.

"Yes, and the Alcalde won't suspect me to be Zorro, either."

"You're really the fox! My fox!" Happily, she smiled at him.

"Forgive me, Victoria, for lying to you?"

"Always, Diego. I love you," she squeezed his hand on her pillow.

"And I love you," he whispered, kissing her quickly. "I must go now. I hear someone coming up the stairs. Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry, Diego. It's nearly siesta, and I will rest through siesta."

"We can _talk_ more at the hacienda after dinner," he grinned, hinting that he had more than talking in mind when he kissed her.

"I can't wait," she smiled.

Z~Z~Z

"How's Victoria?" Alejandro asked his son, as Diego sat down again at their table.

"I think she's in shock as a result from the attack earlier, but I believe she will be fine again soon," Diego assured him.

"Victoria has been through a lot recently, first the split up with Zorro and today the attack in her tavern. She needs our support now. I'll send a carriage to pick her up for dinner if she feels well enough tonight."

"Is that another attempt to keep me away from Ana Teresa by inviting another female guest?"

Diego asked, amused.

"Victoria isn't any female guest. She is a good friend," Alejandro corrected him, annoyed, "and yes, I'd rather have you spend time with her than with Ana Teresa. When will you come to your senses and give up your plans of marrying your cousin?"

Diego shrugged. "I haven't made up my mind yet, but I still think it's a good idea to officially unite the lands, and you can't deny that Ana Teresa is a real beauty."

"It's not only the outer beauty of a woman that counts. Her character is important too. Didn't you say so too recently?" Alejandro said angrily. "Ana Teresa is not the one I want as my daughter-in-law. Fortunately, Ana Teresa isn't inclined to this marriage either, so there's still hope. I wished she would return to Madrid as soon as possible and take the alcalde with her."

Diego suppresses a grin at his father's rage. He wished the same as his father, but he couldn't say so.

Z~Z~Z

Zorro kept Diego busy for the rest of the day and there wasn't time to check on Victoria. He barely managed to be home in time for dinner. Ana had excused herself with a headache and so it was only the de la Vega men attending dinner with Victoria.

When Diego entered the dining room, his father talked about Zorro who had slashed the alcalde's vest again when he made the alcalde rescind a tax in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry," Diego excused himself, "but I must have forgotten time while I was reading my book."

Victoria stared at him as she suspected his true reason for being late, checking him for any visible injuries, but she couldn't say anything in the presence of his father and the servants.

"Diego, you and your books," his father chided him. "Instead of taking action, you recite poetry. Victoria told me how Zorro saved her today. Without him it would have been very bad for her."

"Zorro didn't need my help, did he?" Diego shrugged.

"You're helpless, Diego," his father said, exasperated. "I don't know what to do with you. Why can't you at least get married and settle down with a nice young woman who is not like your cousin Ana?"

After dinner Alejandro suggested a walk in the garden for the digestion, but as soon as they had walked a few steps, Alejandro excused himself, taking Felipe with him.

"It looks like my father left us on our own again," Diego grinned as the other two men disappeared into the house.

"He's trying to be a matchmaker for us by making us spend time together," Victoria smiled.

"We didn't have time to talk, but I need to know what you think. Are you angry that it's me?" Diego asked, anxious about her reaction to the revelation that he was Zorro.

"I don't know what to say," Victoria said. "Everything happened so fast today. I was so depressed when I didn't know how to find you, and then there was the attack and I found out it was you all the time."

"Are you angry?" Diego asked again, drawing her closer.

"I'm angrier at myself than at you," she admitted. "I should have made the connection between you and Zorro much earlier. I feel so stupid now, but I'm relieved that it's you." Victoria leaned against his chest.

"Relieved?" Diego asked, surprised.

"You were right when you said I should be looking for you with my heart," Victoria smiled. "I didn't want to admit it, but I was jealous when you were courting your cousin so openly because I had feelings for you. I should have trusted my heart much earlier."

"I can assure you that I have no intention of marrying Ana. There's never been anyone else but you." Diego bent down to kiss her and to show her his love. "Will you marry me? Can you love the man behind the mask?"

"I love you, Diego, and there's nothing I want more than marrying you," Victoria beamed at him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Diego wanted to kiss her again, but stepped away from her instead. "I think I hear my father coming back," he said in a low voice. "We need to keep up this charade a little longer, so the alcalde doesn't get suspicious. Can you do this?"

Victoria turned white at the thought of the alcalde. She couldn't lose him again. Not now, when she had just found him. Fearfully, she nodded. "You can trust me. I won't betray you with my knowledge. I can act too."

"Thank you, mi Querida," Diego whispered, squeezing her hand. Then he offered her his arm to face his father who approached them from the house.

Alejandro excused himself again for disappearing previously. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone earlier, but I hoped you enjoyed the walk through the garden without me." Diego noticed how his father examined their expressions and appeared to be disappointed by Victoria's serious smile.

"Is everything all right, Victoria? Alejandro asked, concerned. "You're so pale."

"I think I haven't recovered so well from the events today," Victoria explained.

"Diego will take you home where you can rest," Alejandro said, throwing a disapproving look in Diego's direction. "You must excuse me, but I have to go to bed. I have a hacienda to run and I have to get up early."

"I think your father has the impression that our after dinner walk has gone wrong," Victoria smiled at him when they were alone again. "I know expects us to get closer by making us spend time alone and now he believes we didn't."

"You didn't look very happy earlier," Diego stated. "Not like someone who just accepted a marriage proposal."

"It's just that I'm afraid," Victoria explained. "Afraid of losing you again." She shuddered at the thought and Diego put his arm around her. "I'll be careful," he promised as he led her to the cart to drive her home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Only a few days after the attack on Victoria, Diego decided to make a move to push Ana Teresa more in the right direction. She was willing to leave California with de Soto, but the alcalde was still hesitating to join her and abandon his goal of catching Zorro. If Diego suggested that he wanted to propose to Ana Teresa, she would have little choice but to accept if the alcalde wasn't willing to marry her and return to Madrid. Diego didn't have any inclination of proposing to his cousin, but he wouldn't tell her that.

During breakfast at the hacienda Diego addressed his cousin.

"Ana Teresa, it's going to be a beautiful day today. I realized that you have spent quite some time with us now and I wonder if we shouldn't do a little celebrating. What do you think about a picnic? I know a wonderful spot that will be perfect. Maybe you'll like it so much that you'll never want to leave California again." Diego smiled at her charmingly.

Ana Teresa almost choked on her bread as she stared at him. Diego was suggesting a picnic with her. Did it mean he wanted to propose to her? Hadn't he realized by now that she didn't like it in Los Angeles and didn't want to stay in California? How could he even suggest she should stay? And as his wife?

"Do you want to take the whole family on a picnic, Diego?" she smiled politely at him. "That's a nice idea, but I don't need a celebration at all. What's there to celebrate? The fact that I have been here in this rural pueblo at the end of the world for more seventy-five days? "

"I wasn't thinking of the whole family, only the two of us, and of course your maid," Diego explained. "I've already asked the cook to prepare a basket for us."

"I don't know what to say, Diego," Ana tried to figure a way out of the situation. "I had already made plans to go to the pueblo."

"Do you think you'll be back by lunchtime? Surely, you'll have returned by then," Diego said.

"Diego, please," his father tried to restrain him. "I think you shouldn't rush Ana Teresa. You can have your picnic another time or you can ask Victoria to join you instead, when Ana is busy in the pueblo."

"Victoria is busy in the tavern, and I would like to discuss something with Ana Teresa," Diego declared.

"I'll see what I can do," Ana feigned another smile. "Where do you want to picnic? I may try to come later, but I can't promise to make it."

"Don't worry, Ana. I'll wait for you," Diego smiled, as he explained how to get to the picnic site. Hopefully, Ana would increase her pressure on de Soto now when she was expecting Diego to ask for her hand and tell de Soto to make up his mind and leave California with her.

Z Z Z

Ana had no intention of getting married to her cousin Diego, but she already had an idea how she could get out of the situation once and for all. Ignacio would have to help her, but he would do as she told him if he didn't want to lose her.

In the pueblo she stopped with her carriage in the back street of the tavern where it would be out of sight before she went over to the alcalde's office. Ignacio sent the soldiers away when she entered so they could talk privately.

"Ignacio, you must help me. I can't do this alone," Ana said when she explained her plan to him.

"I'm not sure if we should really do this. I mean, she's a woman and she hasn't done anything," de Soto said reluctantly.

"If we don't do anything, Diego will propose to me this afternoon and I won't have any choice but to accept, because my father sent me to California for that reason. Do you want me to marry Diego?" Ana said.

"No, of course not, Ana, but still.." Ignacio shook his head.

"I thought you loved me and wanted to marry me," Ana cried. "Is this no longer true? This is our only chance and you don't want to help me!"

"Of course, I love you," Ignacio said, putting his hands on her upper arms. "I'll help you if you think that it will work."

"Thank you, Ignacio. I knew I could count on you," Ana dried her tears, smiling at him.

Z Z Z

From the alcalde's office Ana went over to the tavern where Victoria and her helpers were serving meals. The tavern was slowly filling up as the noontime approached.

"Victoria, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ana asked in a friendly manner. "It's about Diego."

"About Diego?" Victoria asked curiously, but also concerned. Since she had found out he was Zorro, she feared for anyone else to make the connection.

"Can we talk privately for a moment, outside?" Anna asked.

"Of course, but I don't have much time." Victoria excused herself with her helpers and followed Ana outside to the backside of the tavern. Ana had moved away from the back door to the end of yard and Victoria noticed surprised that she had parked her carriage at the back entrance of the yard.

"What's going on? Why did you leave your carriage there instead of at the front? And what about Diego?" Victoria inquired.

"Oh, just stop your silly questions. You will find out soon enough," Ana said annoyed. She had pulled a small spray flacon out of her handbag and pointed it in Victoria's face. Victoria couldn't avoid inhaling the substance that was sprayed in her face and she dropped to the ground.

"Ignacio, come help me to carry her into the carriage," Ana called quietly, as de Soto appeared from around the corner where had hidden. "See how easy it was?"

"I didn't believe it would work," de Soto said while they lifted Victoria from the ground and hid her in Ana's carriage. "How long will she be unconscious?"

"Thirty minutes maybe," Ana said. "I used only one spray and it should be enough for our purpose."

"How do you know that? What was in that flacon? " de Soto wanted to know.

"A woman has her secrets," Ana smiled. "It's a drug I got it in Madrid, and it has been proved useful before. Of course, I first used it on my maid to measure its effects. The poor thing, she never knew what happened to her," Ana laughed. "Isn't it natural for a woman to carry some perfume around?"

De Soto wasn't very pleased with her explanations, but he helped Ana to tie up Victoria and hide her under a blanket in the carriage.

"You will have to help me unload her too," Ana reminded de Soto. "Do you have your horse here?"

"Not yet. It would have been suspicious if I left it next to your carriage," de Soto explained.

"Then get it and catch up with me," Ana said, as she mounted the carriage, prepared to head for the northern road out of the pueblo. "You know where to find me. Don't take too long. I don't want her to wake up and have to deal with her on my own!"

It took Ana about twenty minutes to arrive at the site Diego had selected for their picnic. It was in a shaded grove not far from the main road that connected the de la Vega hacienda with the pueblo and the small path to it was wide enough for her carriage. Shortly behind her de Soto arrived on his horse, who hid his mount behind a tree, making sure he wouldn't be spotted from the road.

Together they carried Victoria over to a tree which shaded the picnic area. Laying her down, they pulled her bound hands over her head and tied them to the tree, so that she couldn't escape.

When they were finished, Ana got a waterskin from her carriage and splashed it into Victoria's face. "Time to wake up," Ana smirked when Victoria regained consciousness.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked, confused, but then she became aware of her tied hands and started to scream, but Ana quickly gagged her.

"You need to be quiet now or you will ruin it all. You don't want to ruin the fun for Diego, do you?" Ana sneered.

"Do you think this is necessary?" de Soto asked, uncomfortably.

"You know she must not get free before Diego gets here," Ana stated. "I think we won't have to wait long for my cousin. You should leave before anyone sees you." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, making him smile again. "You know I am doing it for us," she declared.

De Soto only nodded and quickly rode away. When de Soto was out of sight, Ana turned back to Victoria again. "Men are so sensitive when women are concerned, they don't understand what is necessary," Ana said coldly. "Fortunately, I'm not that weak."

From her handbag she retrieved a pair of scissors and crouched down beside Victoria. Not knowing what Ana planned, Victoria tried to get away from her, but Ana sat down on her legs, fixing her to the ground. With the scissors Ana cut the top of Victoria's dress to pieces, leaving her naked to the waist, and made large cuts to the skirt too.

"Don't worry, you will be freed soon," Ana grinned at the helpless Victoria when she was finished, "but I'll stay close to make sure it all happens at the right time and you don't free yourself." With that, Ana climbed back into her carriage and drove away, leaving Victoria behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As he didn't expect Ana to show up in time if she came at all, Diego didn't ride to the picnic site much before the appointed time. He hoped that Ana had used the morning to talk to de Soto and force him into a decision to leave California together without waiting until he had caught Zorro. It had been several weeks now since he and Victoria had overheard de Soto's proposal at the wedding party and he needed to get rid of the alcalde and his cousin before he could start his life with Victoria.

When he approached the area, he noticed several carriage tracks from Ana's carriage on the side track to the grove. Wondering why she had come much earlier, he urged his horse to a faster pace, but her carriage wasn't parked in the grove. Instead, he saw Victoria lying on the ground and tied to the tree.

"Victoria!" Diego jumped from his horse and rushed to her side. He stared at her almost naked body, before he quickly took off his jacket and covered her with it.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked, after he had removed the gag.

"It was Ana, and de Soto helped her," she explained, while Diego was working on the ties. "They abducted me and brought me here."

Diego wasn't finished with the ties, when Ana and her maid arrived with the carriage. "Diego! What have you done to Victoria?" Ana pretended ignorance, noticing how her maid stared at Victoria and Diego. Ana grabbed the pistol, she had ready at the bottom of the carriage and fired in the air. The sudden loud noise made Victoria and the maid jump.

Diego had freed Victoria and angrily faced Ana, who had dismounted the carriage with her maid.

Diego had never hit a woman, but now was the first time he wanted to do so and strike his cousin. Holding her forearms in a tight grip, he stared at Ana, scaring her.

"What have _you_ done to Victoria?" he demanded. "If you hurt her, you will regret it."

Despite Diego's threatening stare, Ana held her composure. "If you thought I'd stay here in California and become your wife, you were wrong. I won't be trapped so easily, so I made sure it won't happen."

Diego didn't have the chance to retort but to let her go when a group of soldiers came up from the road with Mendoza in the lead.

"What's going on here, Don Diego?" Mendoza asked, after he and his soldiers had dismounted, looking confused at the scene. Victoria was cowering on the grass, wrapping herself in Diego's jacket, covering herself as well as she could. "We heard a shot and came to help. Is Señorita Escalante injured? What happened to her?"

"It's not as it seems, Sergeant," Diego started to explain, but he was interrupted by his cousin.

"Diego invited me for a picnic here, but when I arrived here I found him bent over Señorita Escalante with her clothes all torn. That's the truth, I swear it," Ana said quickly, as she stepped forward to face the sergeant. "My maid can confirm it."

"Is that true?" the sergeant asked confused, as the maid only nodded, intimidated. "What have you done to the Señorita, Don Diego?"

"I have done nothing," Diego said, upset. "I found Victoria tied and already like that when I arrived here."

"Señorita Escalante?" the sergeant inquired. "What has happened?"

"Diego hasn't done anything," Victoria said, wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of Diego's jacket, but she made no move to get up, so that the soldiers couldn't see the tatters of her clothes. "It was Señorita Ana who abducted me and did this to me."

"I'd never believe you would harm the Señorita, Don Diego, but still this doesn't look good for you," the sergeant shook his head while the soldiers all talked quietly among themselves. "It makes no sense that your cousin would do this to Señorita Escalante. She's a woman and has no reason to attack another woman while you're a man," the sergeant said, "though you have always acted as a gentleman," he added quickly.

"I know what's behind this," Diego shot an angry glance at his cousin, "but I will handle this myself, after I have taken care of Victoria."

"Sergeant Mendoza, what's going on here?" De Soto arrived at the scene. "What happened to Señorita Escalante?" he asked with genuine surprise at the state of her clothes, trying not to look at Ana directly.

"I don't know," the sergeant said. "All I know is that Señorita Escalante was attacked and that Señorita de la Vega swore she caught Don Diego abusing Señorita Escalante when she arrived here."

"Obviously, you're not needed here any longer, Sergeant," de Soto stated. "Now join me to my ride back to the pueblo. I'm sure the de la Vegas will be able to sort this out on their own."

"Alcalde, you can be sure we will sort this out," Diego said, not hiding his anger, "though I know what people will believe."

"We'll talk about this later at the hacienda, Ana," Diego said with his eyes throwing daggers at her, after De Soto had left with his soldiers.

"I'll take you home now," Diego turned back to Victoria and mounted his horse, before he lifted her up, so she sat sideways in front of the saddle. The small picnic blanket he had handed her was just large enough to cover most of her legs and Diego was only too aware of the fact that Victoria was naked under his jacket. His hands had unintentionally slipped it when he had lifted her on his horse and had felt her soft skin under his hands. The closeness of her when he held her in a secure grip in front of him was another temptation to kiss her and run his fingers across her smooth flesh and to explore the curves he had seen exposed earlier.

"Diego, can you explain what is going on?" Victoria asked, leaning against his chest and making him breathe in her feminine scent. "Why did Ana abduct me? She told me at the tavern she needed to talk to me about you and lured me to her carriage."

"I'm sorry, Querida," Diego said. "I think it's my fault, but I never thought Ana would attack you."

"Your fault? What did you do?"

"We both overhead how de Soto proposed to Ana but didn't want to return to Madrid until he had captured Zorro. That's why I thought it would be a good idea to increase the pressure on Ana and de Soto, so they would make up their minds."

"Increase the pressure how?" Victoria asked, confused.

"This morning I invited Ana to a private picnic in this grove hinting that I might propose to her. I expected Ana to go to de Soto and request him to marry her instantly, so she could avoid a marriage with me, but instead she came up with the plan to attack you, and I'm deeply sorry for that."

"I still don't understand what she gained from this?"

"She trapped us. Don't you realize that we're ruined now? Ana put you in this position and ruined your clothes, so that it looked like as if I had taken advantage of you. I bet de Soto arranged for the soldiers to return at this time, so they could serve as witnesses, just as Ana did the same with her maid. No matter what we say, people won't believe that nothing happened between us and will expect us to marry at once. If I'm engaged to you, Ana is free from the prospect of having to marry me and stay in California as her father wished," Diego explained.

"So, we will get married now?" Victoria straightened up in his arms and started to smile again. "Isn't that what we wanted? I don't mind a fast marriage."

"Yes. Yes," Diego said distracted, as Victoria put her arm around his neck and his jacket which she had held in place with both arms previously slid open and gave him a deep insight.

"Aren't you happy?" Victoria asked. She wanted to draw his head down for a kiss, but Diego resisted.

"Not now. We're too close to the pueblo and might be seen," he said, irritated. Didn't she know how tempting she was and how he could hardly resist her? How much he was tempted to remove his riding gloves and slip his fingers under the jacket again to touch her skin? Diego was relieved when Victoria pulled back her arm from his neck and wrapped herself in his jacket again.

"Why are you so upset?" Victoria asked. "Is it because you have to marry me now?"

"No, it's not that," Diego said. "I'm mainly angry at myself for being tricked by Ana. I should have anticipated that I couldn't push her so easily the way I wanted. It's my fault that you had to suffer."

"It wasn't that bad, Diego. My clothing is ruined, but we can get married. You can stop blaming yourself," Victoria said.

At the tavern Diego didn't let Victoria dismount but carried her straight inside, making sure she was covered by his jacket and the small blanket. Everyone stared at them when Diego entered with Victoria on his arms.

"Victoria, where have you been? What happened? Are you injured?" her helpers questioned her immediately. "Do you need the doctor?"

"Everything is fine. There's no need to worry," Diego declared, before he carried Victoria straight up to her room and lowered her on the bed. He imagined opening the front of the jacket, getting another glance at her naked breasts, kissing her and .. "I can't stay," he said quickly to Victoria. "We will talk about it later." Turning around abruptly, Diego headed down the stairs and left the tavern to ride home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Frapper started to read this story and asked me to post the next chapter when she had to stop at the cliffie, but I didn't want to post without having it betaed first, so she offered to beta in exchange for reading. Now that I have corrected it, there no reason not to post it. Enjoy reading. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After Diego had brought Victoria back home, he was in a bad mood. This day hadn't gone as expected. Why hadn't he anticipated that Ana wouldn't be pushed so easily? It was his fault that Victoria had suffered. He had wanted to corner Ana, but instead she had arranged a trap for him and Victoria. Not that he minded a fast wedding after they had waited so long, but the circumstances by which it was brought to pass only fueled his anger.

After today, Diego could no longer tolerate Ana's presence. The faster she left California the better. He knew his father would definitely agree with him. The only problem was the alcalde. Would de Soto be willing to abandon his chase for Zorro to follow Ana to Madrid or would he stay in Los Angeles to chase Zorro and let Ana go? Diego needed to be careful now, before he made his next move.

"Father, have you seen Ana?" Diego asked, when he saw his father sitting at his desk in the parlor, doing paperwork.

"No, she hasn't been here since she left in the morning. What happened, Diego?" Alejandro asked, noticing his son's bad mood. "Did she not come to the picnic place? That news would please me."

"No, she was there, but if you see her, you should tell her to leave and go back to Madrid with the next ship." Diego angrily paced up and down the hall.

"In the morning you were about to propose to her and now you want her to leave?" Alejandro couldn't hide his relief about the turn of events. "It pleases me immensely to see that you have come back to your senses, but I'm curious to know what made you change your mind about her."

"I'll tell you what Ana did, Father!" Diego faced him, enraged. "She abducted Victoria and brought her to the picnic site, making it look as if I had taken advantage of Victoria. She and de Soto arranged for witnesses too. By now the gossip will be all over the pueblo."

"She abducted Victoria? How could Ana do that to her? Is Victoria hurt? Did Ana make it only appear something happened or did you really..?"

"I didn't take advantage of Victoria, Father," Diego said angrily, noticing his father's obvious relief. "I would never hurt her. It was Ana who made it appear as if I did."

"And Victoria?" Alejandro was appalled by the unpleasant incident Diego shared.

"She was shocked by the events, but she's unharmed. I brought her back to tavern where she can relax," Diego explained.

"I'm happy you no longer want to marry Ana and you've seen her for who she really is. Ana's behavior cannot be tolerated. She had no right to attack Victoria. I understand now why you want Ana to leave and I can assure you that you have my wholehearted support. She has exceeded the boundaries of our hospitality by attacking a friend and soon to be member of the family," Alejandro couldn't hide his glee about that prospect. "I will talk to her as soon as she returns."

Alejandro whistled happily to himself, after Diego had left the room. Life was good. Diego would have to marry Victoria now and he would get rid of Ana too. Alejandro went to his cabinet filled himself a glass of sherry. Today there was a reason to celebrate, and his son would see it too once he had calmed down. To a bright future! He emptied the glass.

Z~Z~Z

Diego decided to visit the alcalde as Zorro. He couldn't let de Soto get away with his treatment of Victoria though Diego knew that it had been Ana Teresa's plan. There were still a few hours until darkness, but the soldier wouldn't expect Zorro to interrupt their siesta when he could easily be spotted in daylight.

Leaving Toronado near the stables, Zorro climbed on the top of the nearby house and crossed the roof to the alcalde's office. Mendoza was sitting behind the alcalde's desk, as he tried to write his report. Frustrated by the paperwork, Mendoza looked annoyed at the private who came in and asked about the maneuver plans.

"I can't tell you more, Private Sanchez. You will have to wait until I had time to ask the alcalde. At the moment he is in his rooms and does not want to be disturbed during siesta. Strict orders."

"Is it true that what they say about Don Diego and Señorita Escalante?" the private inquired. "I heard that her clothes were completely ruined. Do you believe that it was Señorita de la Vega who was at fault? But why would she do that?"

Zorro wasn't interested in the gossip. He intended to find de Soto. Crossing the roof to the backside of the building, Zorro was about to open the top light and climb into the bedroom below when a movement made him stop. The alcalde was in his bed and he wasn't alone. Ana Teresa was there with him and they were both naked. When the alcalde was about to climb onto her, Zorro decided that he would come back another time to confront the alcalde. Embarrassed and aroused by what he had witnessed, Zorro made his way back to the hacienda, but the picture of what he had seen refused to leave his mind.

He thought of Victoria's bare breasts that he had seen after the front of her dress had been torn apart. The memory made him want to feel them under his hands, to touch Victoria intimately and make love to her. Over the years the wait to get married had become harder, but he had managed to restrain himself when he had kissed Victoria as Zorro. Now he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted Victoria for his own and to do more than only kiss her.

Z~Z~Z

As Zorro, he took a long ride on Toronado to calm down again after all the excitement. There was no need to hurry home, and he and his mount could definitely use some exercise while he thought about the consequences of today's events.

It was already dark when Zorro returned to the pueblo and paid de Soto a visit the second time that day. De Soto was sitting behind his desk, smoking a cigar when Zorro lowered himself from the ceiling.

"Zorro!" De Soto raced to the door to raise the alarm, but Zorro was faster. He locked the door and pointed his sword at de Soto's chest. "I prefer we keep this conversation private, Alcalde," Zorro said. "I believe you'll agree with me. The soldiers are all at the tavern discussing Don Diego and Señorita Escalante, thanks to you and Señorita de la Vega." Zorro motioned de Soto to move backward until he was standing with his back to the wall.

"What do you want, Zorro?" de Soto asked.

"I wanted to express my displeasure about your conduct today. I had thought you were a gentleman, why I don't you act like one?" Zorro said.

"If you mean the abduction of Señorita Escalante today, I have to tell you that it was Ana's plan and not mine," de Soto explained. "And why do you care? You and Señorita Escalante have split up, or isn't it true?"

"Are you hiding behind a woman's skirt now, Alcalde?" Zorro smirked. "Though it's true that Señorita Escalante and I have decided that there will be no future for us, it doesn't mean I approve how you and Señorita de la Vega treated her. I'm tempted to give the Señorita the spanking she deserves, but I learned to treat a woman with respect. So unfortunately that leaves you as her accomplice!"

"What do you want?" Alarmed, de Soto squirmed uneasily. "Do you want to kill me?"

"No, Alcalde, that's not my style. You should know that by now," Zorro grinned. "I should give you the spanking, but I have other plans."

"What are you going to do?" de Soto asked.

"There's the matter of Señorita de la Vega. I know that she's your lover and that you proposed to her."

"How do you know that?" de Soto asked, surprised.

"I'm Zorro, and I know everything that goes on in this pueblo," Zorro said arrogantly.

"Do you want me to leave the Señorita alone?" de Soto asked.

"I want you to act as a gentleman and marry her, since she could already be carrying your child," Zorro said.

"Ana said she took care of that," de Soto objected.

"Do you believe everything she says?" Zorro chided him. "I don't care, but I suggest you ride to the de la Vega hacienda and ask her uncle, Don Alejandro, for her hand as he has the authority to do so in the absence of her father. There's a ship leaving for Spain in two days, and I want you and Ana de la Vega to be on it."

"And if I don't agree?" de Soto challenged him.

"Then I may have a little conversation with Don Alejandro and inform him about the nature of your relationship with his niece. Don Alejandro is quite conservative in some points and would be very displeased. He is a man of influence not only in this pueblo but also in Spain."

"I don't care about Don Alejandro. I want to capture you and then I'll return to Madrid!" de Soto declared.

"Why must you be so difficult, Alcalde," Zorro sighed. "Let's make it plain. I think we can agree that you will never catch me. Why waste any more time on it? And have you thought about the consequence this affair with the Señorita de la Vega will have on your career? Have you forgotten that she's related to the King? It might not be so bad if you had seduced a maid, but seducing a member of the Royal family? You took advantage of an innocent noble woman of the Royal family.."

"Ana was never that innocent!" De Soto interrupted him.

"That's not part of the discussion, Alcalde," Zorro said. "If you return to Madrid without marrying Ana de la Vega, your career will be over because you ruined a member of the Royal family. On the other hand you have to chance to marry into that family. It's up to you to decide. You have the night to make up your mind, Alcalde, before I talk to Don Alejandro. Buenas noches!" Zorro slashed de Soto vest with his trademark 'Z', before he climbed up to the roof again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alejandro was sitting alone at the breakfast table when Diego joined him the next morning.

"Buenos días, Father. Why are you all alone today?" Diego asked.

"Felipe left much earlier because he wanted to go fishing with some friends and Ana prefers to take her breakfast in her room after I talked with her last night," Alejandro explained.

"What did you tell her?" Diego asked.

"I told her that she's no longer welcome in this house and should take the next ship home to Madrid and that I don't want to see her face in the meantime," Alejandro said. "Of course, I asked her about the abduction of Victoria and she didn't ever deny it! She has no respect for other people!" Alejandro said, enraged. "The earlier she leaves the better!"

Alejandro wanted to say more, but they were interrupted by a servant who announced de Soto.

"Alcalde," Alejandro said, surprised. "Have you come to apologize for your abducting Señorita Escalante and setting her up with my son?"

"Yes, yes, of course," de Soto said nervously. "I'm really sorry for that, Don Diego, though it won't change a thing. Can I talk to you privately for a moment, Don Alejandro?" he asked.

"I don't know there is to talk with you about, except for telling you that I regret inviting you previously and that you're not no longer welcome in this house, just like my niece," Alejandro said grumpily.

"If you don't mind, Don Alejandro, I need to talk with you about your niece," de Soto said.

"If you insist, Alcalde," Alejandro agreed.

Diego grinned to himself as his father led de Soto into the library, since he could guess what the talk was about. He saw his suspicions confirmed when a servant was called to fetch Ana. Alejandro took her to the side to talk with her quietly, before they rejoined de Soto in the library.

About fifteen minutes later the three emerged from the library with his father smiling happily, ignoring the serious faces of Ana and De Soto.

"Diego, we have wonderful news. Our Alcalde Ignacio de Soto has just asked me for Ana's hand, as I have her father's authority while she's here, and Ana has accepted the proposal."

"That is great news," Diego smiled. " Congratulations to you! When will the wedding take place?"

"Ana has expressed her wish to return to Madrid on the next ship and de Soto will accompany her, so the wedding will be tomorrow morning before the ship leaves in the evening," Alejandro explained.

"Yes, I have always wished to return to Madrid and how can I resist the wish of my beautiful bride to return to her beloved hometown and be reunited with her family," de Soto said, though Diego didn't miss the strain in his smile.

"I'm sure you will both miss our beautiful pueblo just as our pueblo will miss you," Diego smiled pleasantly, and Alejandro hid his grin behind his hand thinking that nobody would miss the Alcalde or Ana, though nobody would say so.

"I'm sure there's much to prepare for a wedding on such a short notice, but I'm sure the padre will understand you wish for a quick wedding when you both want to go home," Alejandro said. "I will talk with the padre, so everything will be ready for the ceremony tomorrow morning."

"I'll ride to the harbor in San Pedro to book the passage on the ship," Diego offered.

"The ship passage will be my wedding gift," Alejandro said. "It's the least I can do."

"But I don't have a wedding dress," Ana objected, showing her displeasure of the way the de la Vegas were handling this, getting rid of her as fast as possible.

"That's unfortunate," Alejandro said, "but you could probably alter one of your other dresses if you start working on it immediately with your maid. You still have the day to prepare."

"You don't have a dress from your wife that you could lend me?" Ana asked, displeased.

"As I recall, you're not very careful with other people's dresses," Diego objected, before his father could answer. "And my mother's dress will be needed for my impeding wedding," Diego reminded her again of her conduct of Victoria.

De Soto wasn't very comfortable with the conversation, nervously pulling at his cravat. "You're right, Don Alejandro, there's a lot to do, and I'll have to finish all the paperwork before tomorrow."

"It's a pleasure to help you both with the preparations for this special day, Alcalde. Since you helped me to get engaged," Diego said, "I'd like to return the favor, so you won't miss your ship tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. I'll meet you in the church tomorrow," de Soto said, bowing to the de la Vega men, before he kissed Ana's hand.

"We will be there," Alejandro assured him.

Z~Z~Z

Diego had offered to ride to the harbor not only to make sure Ana and de Soto would leave on the ship to Spain, but it also gave him a reason to stay away from the pueblo and especially from Victoria. How could he face her now when her sight was distracting him so much? He couldn't get the images of her beautiful body out of his head and he didn't know how to control himself in her presence any longer. No, it was best if he stayed away from her temptations and spent the day in San Pedro after he had booked the passages. Maybe there were some new books to distract him?

Z~Z~Z

The next morning Ana Teresa had a servant drive her to the pueblo while Alejandro and Diego escorted her carriage. Ana hid her face behind her fan, so her face wasn't visible during the drive, but Diego noticed that she didn't look very happy as she threw him and his father angry glances.

"I will be more than happy to get out of this heat and breathe the fresh air on board of the ship again," she declared as Alejandro offered her his hand to help her out of the carriage when they arrived in front of the church.

Diego had expected the church to be completely filled with people from the pueblo who wanted to see their alcalde getting married. Instead, the church was almost empty except for a few elderly women, who had either come for the gossip or to seek refuge in the church from the heat outside.

De Soto was waiting at the altar dressed in his uniform as Alejandro led Ana down the aisle. When the padre asked who would be the best man, he expected one of the de la Vegas to step forward, but instead de Soto pointed at one of the soldiers who had accompanied him. At de Soto's prompting, Sepulveda awkwardly joined the couple at the altar while the de la Vegas and the soldiers watched the ceremony from the pews.

Though the wedding was on such short notice the padre a prepared a long sermon about matrimony and some of the virtues a good Christian should possess. Everyone was relieved when the padre came to an end and after the couple took the vows, he declared them man and wife. After de Soto had put a ring on Ana's finger and kissed his wife, he turned around to address the audience. Only then did he notice the lack of wedding guests and declared he would postpone his speech until his departure so that all the people of Los Angeles could hear his words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After the small wedding company emerged from the chapel, the soldiers had lined up outside as a guard of honor with Mendoza in front. The unusual display of the soldier attracted the people in the plaza who were curious to find out what was going on.

De Soto grinned broadly at the unexpected honor and took the chance to address the crowd, walking to the center of the plaza.

"Dear citizens of Los Angeles, I want you to know that this will be the last time I will be addressing you as your alcalde. As fate has it, I crossed paths with this beautiful woman," De Soto put his arm around Ana, "who agreed today to become my wife."

There was murmuring in the crowd at this unexpected revelation. "Congratulations on your marriage," Mendoza shouted, but de Soto raised his hand and silenced the crowd.

"I have been torn between my duty to this pueblo and its people who I tried to serve with their best interest in mind," there was murmur and some laughing to be heard, but de Soto continued, ignoring the remarks, "and my duty to Spain and my wife. As much as I would like to stay here in this wonderful part of the world, I have decided that I must return to Spain, after the devastating wars in Europe have bereft our country of so many men. I see it as my duty to serve my country at home where I'm needed the most."

There was loud clapping as the crowd realized that de Soto planned on leaving Los Angeles.

"Is he really leaving?" Diego turned around as he recognized Victoria's voice, realizing she had moved through the crowd to join the de la Vegas.

"Yes, he's leaving for Spain tonight," Alejandro confirmed.

"How did you manage that?" Victoria asked curiously. "Does anyone believe what he's telling about his duty to serve his country? Everyone knows that he always wanted to return to Madrid and didn't care at all about the pueblo and its people."

De Soto continued to lecture on about the reasons why he had to leave, giving rise to some laughter in the crowd. He told them there was to be a reception at the de la Vega hacienda, after which he would depart with his new wife for Madrid on the boat tonight. This announcement was received with much cheering and happiness by the people in the plaza.

Assuming that de Soto was finished with his speech, the crowd started to dissolve, but de Soto called them back. "I know that you will miss me, but I want to give you a final gift." The word gift made the people stop and listen what he had to say. De Soto pulled a small leather bound book out of his pocket and waved it in the air. "I will gift you with my poetry that I will recite to you. The most meaningful gift you will ever receive in your lifetime. A volume of verses written by myself." He opened the book and began to read, "Through rain and wind and froth..." _._

"I'm not going to listen to that," Victoria declared. "I'm only relieved that he and Ana will be leaving."

"He should have used that earlier to dissipate crowds," Diego grinned, as he noticed how the

plaza started to empty.

"Are you coming to the wedding reception at our hacienda, Victoria," Alejandro asked.

"No, I'm not. You must excuse me, but I don't want to see these two any minute longer than necessary," Victoria declared.

"I understand, and I really didn't expect you to," Alejandro said, "but would you mind coming over tomorrow during siesta, There are a lot of things to discuss," Alejandro motioned at Victoria and Diego, indicating he wanted to talk about the two of them.

Victoria blushed, still feeling embarrassed when she thought about the circumstances of her abduction. "I'll be there, but you must excuse me. I have to leave before my ears fall off from these verses."

"Victoria is right," Diego grinned, as he watched Victoria disappear in the tavern. "We need to stop this."

"De Soto," Diego called out, "I think we need to leave now. We need to go to the reception and you don't want to miss your ship. As you can see, the people of Los Angeles can't appreciate your poetry since they lack the education to understand it. On the other hand you have a very educated wife who has a good understanding of the arts. I believe you completely surprised your wife with your literary work. Maybe there will be some passenger or sailor you can impress on board of the ship." Diego grinned as Ana threw the daggers at him with her looks at the prospect of having to listen to her husband's poetry during the voyage.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Don Diego," de Soto agreed. "The people here are hopeless. It's like trying to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear. I will no longer waste my energy here, but go back where I'll be appreciated."

Joining Ana in the carriage, the de la Vegas returned to the hacienda for the informal reception and the last repast of the newly-wed couple before they boarded the ship. The few guests that arrived were the same soldiers who were present during the ceremony and the Rodriguez family that the de la Vegas knew from other parties.

"Did you notice that the Rodriguez family just arrived? I never knew they were such good friends with de Soto" Diego winked at his father.

"I don't think it's friendship with de Soto that made them come but the free food and drink that assures their appearance at every party in the area," his father grinned in return.

"Just like Mendoza they like free food," Diego said, and as if on cue Mendoza entered the room. After he expressed his best wishes to the bride and the groom, he walked over to Diego and his father to thank them for the invitation.

"Where are happy to have you here, Sergeant," Alejandro said. "As Ana's next of kin here in California, we feel obligated to have this reception, before she and de Soto leave for Spain."

"This came as a complete surprise," Mendoza said. "I never expected de Soto would leave so suddenly after it was his declared goal to catch Zorro before he returned to Madrid. What happens now when the alcalde has left? Will I be left alone with all the work just as the last time we had no Alcalde? I can't do this! Everyone yelling at me and asking questions and wanting me to do something!" Mendoza said desperately.

"I think we can find a way, Mendoza," Alejandro said.

"I don't know, Don Alejandro. How long will it take until we get a new alcalde? Weeks? Months?" Mendoza said. "And now with the talks about California being sold to Mexico, will we get a replacement for our Alcalde from Spain or do we have to wait until the Mexicans take over? Can you imagine all the paperwork?"

"I'll help you with the paperwork, Mendoza," Alejandro assured him. "I'm still familiar with it from the time I was acting alcalde."

"I think you will make a great temporary alcalde, Father," Diego said. "Mendoza could surely need some help."

"Oh, Don Alejandro, that would be great if you could do that," Mendoza pleaded him. "I'm only a simple sergeant and I can't lead the pueblo."

"I will do what I can," Alejandro agreed. "And I won't have the garrison spending its time in useless chases of Zorro when they should be chasing bandits instead."

"I know that you will treat the people fairly and justly, Father," Diego said, "and then there won't be any more need for Zorro."

"No more Zorro?" Mendoza said, aghast. "But who will catch the bandits then and take them to jail?"

"That's the task of the soldiers," Alejandro said. "It's about time that the garrison no longer depends on Zorro to do their work."

"Yes, of course," Mendoza swallowed at his meal, and it wasn't hard to read his mind as he thought about the implications for him and his soldiers if Alejandro de la Vega became alcalde. "So, it's either become temporary alcalde and do all the work by myself or let you help me, Don Alejandro, who will make me chase the bandits by myself?"

"I guess you have it right," Diego grinned.

"Oh dear," Mendoza said. "I think I need more of these delicious beans. Your cook is the best in the area after Señorita Escalante."

Diego and his father grinned at each other, as Mendoza occupied himself with his meal.

There wasn't much time for de Soto and Ana to stay much longer, as they had to leave for San Pedro where their ship would depart in a few hours. Alejandro would accompany them to the harbor, but he didn't hide the fact that it was mainly to make sure they would actually leave.

"I'm happy if I never see this area again," Ana said, "and I can't wait to see Madrid again."

"I wish you a pleasant journey," Diego said politely. "Adios, de Soto, Ana."

"Adios, Diego." Ana said haughtily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After Alejandro had made sure that De Soto and Ana Teresa had boarded their ship and departed to Spain, he gathered with Diego and Victoria at the hacienda the next day before dinner to discuss their future.

In the parlor Alejandro addressed them both. "I know that Ana Teresa and de Soto have set you up to ruin your reputation and that it wasn't your fault, but still there's no way for you to escape marriage and get engaged," Alejandro stated. "If you haven't proposed to Victoria yet, you should do so now, Diego."

Diego had tried to keep his distance from Victoria ever since that day, because he didn't know how to face her anymore. How could he stay calm in her presence when all that he wanted was to kiss her and to carry her to his bed? He thought of her being undressed in his arms and..

"Diego?" Victoria asked him expectantly, when he didn't react to his father's request. Yes, he needed to propose to Victoria. He had asked her before as Zorro, but now wasn't the time to tell his father. Bowing over Victoria's hand, he looked her in the eyes. "Victoria, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I will, Diego," Victoria beamed at him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, but he restrained her with his arms, keeping her at a distance, so that their bodies didn't touch. Confused and hurt, Victoria looked at him.

"I think it's not against the rules to give your fiancée a kiss now, Diego," his father prompted him, when Diego released Victoria's hand again. Bending down, Diego gave Victoria only a chaste kiss, hardly touching her lips.

Alejandro frowned a bit at his restrained reaction. "I know it's hard for both of you to adjust to the new situation when you have only been friends before, but I'm sure that love will come after the marriage. A friendship is a good basis for a marriage, and I must say that I'm very pleased that it has come to this. I'll look forward having you in the family, Victoria," he smiled at her. "You're the daughter I always wished for."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria said with a strained smile, not knowing what to think of Diego's reaction. He had never been so distant to her before since she had found out his identity. Why hadn't he taken her in his arms and given her a real kiss? Didn't he want to marry her anymore? Had he changed his mind about them? He hadn't come to the tavern to see her either. What was going on?

"I'm happy too," Diego smiled, causing Victoria to be even more confused.

"I urged you to get married for years, Diego, and now you're finally engaged to get married," Alejandro said happily. "We have to plan the wedding. What do you think about a wedding in four months? It will be long enough to invite all our friends and relatives and we'll have enough time for planning everything."

"No!" Diego shook his head determinedly. "The shortest time to get married is in two weeks, so the wedding will be in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Alejandro said, surprised. "You can't get married in two weeks. The banns need to be read three times before the wedding."

"They need to be read on three consecutive Sundays, Father. Today is Friday; and if the padre starts reading the banns this Sunday, we can get married on Sunday in two weeks."

"It will be very scandalous to get married so fast," Alejandro objected. "Most of the guest won't even get the invitation until then. And Victoria's brothers won't be able to attend either."

"There is a scandal anyway, so let's get over this as fast as possible," Diego said. "And it's not sure if Victoria's brother will be able to attend, even if we wait longer, as Victoria doesn't know how to reach them in Venezuela. What do think, Victoria?"

"I don't know," Victoria said hesitantly. "I would like to have my brothers attend, but it's a long way from Venezuela."

"Most of our friends are living in Los Angeles anyway, Victoria. They will attend on sort notice," Diego said.

"I still don't understand this rush, Diego," his father asked, but Diego no longer listened to his father's objections to a fast marriage. Diego's eyes were drawn to Victoria's lovely figure again and instantly his mind wandered off. It had been several days since he'd held her the last time in his arms and kissed her. He longed to touch her and hold her tight. How could he wait until the marriage and behave as a proper gentleman? It was driving him crazy.

"Diego? What do you think?" Victoria had asked him something, but he hadn't heard her.

"Yes, of course," Diego said absentmindedly, since he hadn't heard the question.

"How can you say that?" Victoria said hurt, and Diego realized that he had given a wrong answer.

"I'm sorry. What was the question again?" Diego said, confused.

"Your father asked you if you still think that your cousin would have been the better choice and if you're sorry she's gone. And you said Yes!" Victoria said. "Don't you want to marry me, Diego? Do you only want to get over with it? Were you serious about your cousin after all?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego said. "I didn't mean to say that. I was distracted for a moment."

"This is our marriage we're talking of! How can you not pay attention?" Victoria accused him and Diego realized how unhappy she was.

"Father, can you leave us alone for a minute? I need to discuss this with Victoria," Diego addressed his father.

"You're not married yet and already you're having your fight," Alejandro grinned. "There's a lot you need to learn about women, Diego. Life will be interesting with Victoria as your wife. I hope you can sort this out until dinner."

After Alejandro had left the parlor, they were finally alone and Diego didn't know how to handle it. How could he keep his distance from her when she was so lovely? He made a step back when Victoria approached him.

"Diego, tell me what's going on!" Victoria demanded. "Why are you suddenly so distant? Why don't you kiss me anymore? Don't you love me anymore?"

"No, please, Victoria, it's not that," Diego stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I love you."

"How can I believe you when you're suddenly trying to avoid me? You don't come to the tavern anymore, and suddenly you're so distant to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that you're very beautiful." Diego raised her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I don't understand," Victoria asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Diego could no longer restrain himself and drew her into his arms. "You're much too beautiful, and I'm only a man, Victoria." Holding her tight, he started to kiss her passionately, his hands roaming boldly across her body, showering her with kisses. After the initial surprise, Victoria responded to his kisses with equal passion, running her fingers through his hair and slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Do you understand now why I stayed away from you?" Diego asked when they drew apart to catch their breaths. "I want you in my arms, and I don't want to let you go."

"You stayed away because you want me too much?" Victoria asked with a smile. "But why now? Is it because we're going to get married?"

"It's because you're so beautiful," Diego whispered, as he kissed her again. "When your dress was torn open, it revealed more than a man should see before his wedding night."

Victoria blushed at his words when she thought of the torn dress that had hardly covered her breasts. "You're very beautiful," Diego kissed her again, slowly pulling her blouse down her shoulders and following his fingers with his mouth.

"Diego, Victoria? Are you coming? Dinner is ready!" they heard Alejandro call then from the hallway. Quickly, Diego let her go and they took the remaining seconds to rearrange their clothing again.

"Ah, Diego, Victoria," Alejandro reentered the parlor. "I hope you have sorted out your differences and we can continue with planning your wedding after dinner. Have you agreed on a date?"

"We will get married in two weeks, Father," Diego said firmly, taking Victoria's hand in his. "We have discussed it, and I believe I made my point clear why we should not wait any longer."

"Do you agree, Victoria?" Diego kissed her hand.

"Yes." Victoria nodded. "Two weeks are fine for me."

* * *

 _A/N: Two more chapters to go. One I will post the next days and the final one on Christmas._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

During dinner Diego couldn't take his eyes from Victoria, and when she caught him staring at her, she licked her lips seductively. When Alejandro wasn't watching and talking to Felipe, she pulled at the sleeve of her blouse, revealing more of her cleavage, before pulling it up again. He felt the heat rise in him, but if she wanted to tease him, he could play that game too. In a seemingly random gesture, he ran his fingers through his hair like Victoria had done before in the library. When he opened the top button of his shirt, Victoria started to blush, making him grin.

"Diego, are you listening?" his father said, annoyed. "We're talking about your wedding and you're not paying attention! Where are you with your thoughts?"

"Yes, I'm listening. What did you say, Father?" Diego said, trying to focus on the conversation again.

"I said that I still don't approve with your decision to marry so hastily. I don't know how you convinced Victoria, but you should think about it again," Alejandro said.

"No," Diego said, determined, though his father continued to name all the objections against a fast marriage, from the scandal to the guests who couldn't make it and the preparations to organize it all. "We will get married in two weeks, Father, and I don't care for any preparations or invitations."

"Diego, please," Alejandro said, but Diego only stared at him defiantly, making him sigh."I wish you would change your mind, and I don't understand why you're so stubborn."

"I will talk with the padre about the date tomorrow," Diego declared.

"But what about the preparations, Diego? The tailor needs time for your suit and Victoria needs time for her dress too," Alejandro objected.

"I have a suit for the wedding," Diego declared.

"I have my dress ready, too," Victoria added, smiling at Diego. They both knew how long they had been waiting for this day, and she had dusted it off since she had found out his identity.

"Fine," Alejandro said, exasperated. "Then it's only me and Felipe who will need a new suit. And what about your best man? Have you decided that too?"

"Unfortunately, Felipe is not of age yet," Diego said apologizing in Felipe's direction, "so I will ask my cousin Rafael if he will return me the honor, but if he doesn't have time, I'll ask Mendoza."

"You have given your wedding preparations more thoughts than I expected," Alejandro admitted, surprised, "but I wished you'd think of the scandal and reconsider."

The rest of the dinner they talked about other things as Alejandro realized that he couldn't change Diego's mind.

After dinner Alejandro suggested Diego and Victoria should take a walk in the garden before Diego took Victoria home to get to know each other as an engaged couple.

"I don't think this is necessary," Diego objected, who didn't trust his self-control in the presence of Victoria any longer. "I should rather take Victoria home, because it's already quite late with all the talk about the wedding. The tavern will be already closed. Now that we're engaged, Felipe should accompany us as chaperone," Diego suggested.

"Diego, you surprise me all the time," Alejandro laughed. "You and Victoria have known each other all your life and you have been like brother and sister. I don't think a chaperone is necessary for you two. I think you should rather spend more time together and get used to the idea that you will get married soon. From what I saw earlier you need to practice your kissing." Alejandro grinned at their embarrassment.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Diego said in a final attempt to keep everything under control. "We should have a chaperone."

"Diego, first you insist on a rushed wedding and now you raise concerns about your reputations?" Alejandro shook his head. "I really don't see the need for one when you have taken Victoria home before."

"As you wish, Father," Diego sighed. He offered Victoria his arm and led her to her cart.

"You're not riding with me?" Victoria asked, disappointed, when Diego mounted his horse and rode beside the cart instead of joining her on the cart.

"I don't think this is wise," Diego said. "Don't tempt me even more, Victoria," he warned her.

At the tavern Diego helped Victoria to take care of the horse as he had done the other times before. When they were finished, it was time for Diego to leave, but before Victoria vanished in the tavern, he drew her into his arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, as he kissed her passionately. Though he tried to restrain himself, he couldn't help himself and soon they were both half undressed and out of breath. When Diego wanted to leave, Victoria looked at him and took his hand.

"Come. Don't leave," she whispered, pulling him behind her into the tavern. "There's only one condition! Don't get yourself killed until the wedding."

Diego understood what she meant. "I have no intention to leave you ruined behind. There won't be any need for Zorro now that the alcalde has left. And I promise not to ride as "him" and to be very careful."

Entering the empty tavern together, Victoria locked the door behind them.

"I will do this right," Diego grinned, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Z~Z~Z

A few hours later Diego dressed again and though he longed to stay, he knew he needed to be home for breakfast. Victoria was sleeping soundly, and she didn't wake up when he kissed her goodbye. "Sleep, mi Querida, I will see you later in the morning."

Z~Z~Z

"You took your time last night to take Victoria home," his father remarked at breakfast. "I wanted to discuss the wedding with you, but after I waited for more than half an hour for your return, I went to bed."

"There were things to discuss about the wedding," Diego said, trying to keep his composure when he thought of the previous night he had spent with Victoria, but fortunately they were sitting at the table. "I'll ride back to the pueblo later to talk with the padre."

"It's good that you have realized that you need to discuss the wedding preparations if you want to have at least a decent wedding and not one like de Soto and Ana. I still prefer a wedding in four months, but I realize I can't change your mind," Alejandro said when he noticed the face Diego made.

Z~Z~Z

"Buenos días," Diego greeted Victoria with a happy smile as he leaned on the bar in the tavern. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Victoria beamed.

"No regrets, Querida?" Diego said in a low voice, leaning closer, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"None at all," she assured him. "We already waited too long."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay for breakfast."

"I understand. Will you be here for siesta?"

"I couldn't stay away from you," he said. "I just talked with the padre and set the wedding date on Sunday in two weeks."

"I can't wait," Victoria smiled happily. She fetched her tray to pick up some dirty dishes and carry them to the kitchen. Diego took the tray and carried it into the kitchen only to put it down at the table and take her in his arms when the curtain had closed behind her.

"Did I tell you how much I love you, and how beautiful you are?" Diego whispered as he kissed her.

"I believe you mentioned it a few times last night," Victoria grinned, noticing that she had never seen Diego so happy and relaxed before, openly showing his feelings without the constant guard that he kept around himself in the presence of others.

"I can't say it often enough," Diego said. "I'm happy that we no longer need to hide our feelings and I only wished we were already married."

"I wish that too," Victoria admitted, "but I don't want a rushed wedding either without any celebration party and no time to prepare at all, though the two weeks seem too long. Will you tell your father the truth about Zorro now?"

"I should tell him," Diego said, raising his guard again. "Now that the alcalde is gone, there's no more need for Zorro. Do you want me to tell him now?"

"Why would you wait any longer?" Victoria asked.

"The moment I tell my father I'm Zorro, he will no longer trust us alone and we'll have a chaperone around us all the time," Diego explained. "Do you want that?"

"Then I won't see alone anymore until the wedding?" Victoria shook her head. "No, I can't stand this. I want to have you in my arms and make love to you. Let's rather pretend we're busy planning our wedding when you come to see me."

"I like that too. I'll tell him after the wedding." Diego smiled, kissing and caressing her tenderly. After a while the calls from the main room grew louder, as the guests wanted to be served.

"I have to go now," Victoria excused herself, as Diego reluctantly let her go. "The guests are waiting."

"I'll see you at siesta," Diego smiled.

Z~Z~Z

During the days until their much awaited wedding, Victoria and Diego spent the siestas and some evenings together when their time allowed, pretending they were planning the wedding, though Alejandro remarked on the slow progress of the wedding preparations.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** The story is almost finished except for the last chapter which I will post on Christmas eve. Thanks for all the reviews._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Despite the short time they had for planning, everything was ready on the day of their wedding. Alejandro and Felipe had their new suits delivered in time, while Diego and Victoria only had to dust off their outfits that they had ready ever since Zorro had proposed to Victoria.

In a church filled to the brim, the whole pueblo witnessed how Victoria Escalante married the most elusive bachelor Diego de la Vega, who was also her best friend. Alejandro de la Vega had taken over the office of alcalde and started to train the soldiers extensively, but on the day of his son's wedding he had given them a day off the exercises, so they could be guards of honor as the couple left the church to drive back to the hacienda for the reception. The happy couple received many good wishes from people in the pueblo as they were both well-liked for their constant efforts to help others, and it took them some time to reach their carriage.

"Are you happy?" Diego asked Victoria, when they were finally on their way to the hacienda.

"Very happy," Victoria smiled. "Sometimes the last years I despaired that this day would ever come, and now I still can't believe we're really married."

"Hoping for this day was all I ever had the last years to keep me going, and I don't know what I had done if I had been without your love," Diego admitted.

"You know how much I love you by now," Victoria smiled, hinting at their lovemaking in the past two weeks, "and I feel relieved that we no longer have to hide our love."

"I can't wait either to show the world how much I love my beautiful wife," Diego smiled, kissing her tenderly.

At the hacienda Alejandro asked them to come to the parlor for a minute. He wanted to talk to them in private before the guests arrived. He filled four glasses of his best Sherry and handed a glass to Diego, Victoria and Felipe.

"I want to celebrate the happy occasion to see you both married. A toast on you and the future of the de la Vega family!" Alejandro raised his glass, prompting them to drink.

"Thank you, Father," Diego and Victoria said.

"This is also the right time to present you my wedding gift," Alejandro grinned.

"What wedding gift?" Victoria asked curiously.

"A honeymoon," Alejandro smiled. "I think you would want to spend some time alone after the wedding, so I have arranged everything for you on Cousin Esteban's old hacienda. I have it cleaned up and well provisioned, so you can spend there some time undisturbed."

"Uncle Esteban's old hacienda?" Diego asked, surprised.

"Actually, this is now our hacienda too," Alejandro grinned. "When Cousin Esteban sent Ana Teresa here to marry you, I decided to do some further investigation on the matter. The scandal Ana Teresa caused in Madrid wasn't the only reason, he sent his daughter here. Over the past years Cousin Esteban lived a very luxurious life and put a large mortgage on his land here in California. The bank offered me the land for a good price, so it's ours now."

"Uncle Esteban wanted me to marry Ana Teresa, because he is in debt and wanted our money?" Diego asked, surprised.

"Yes, that was his idea. By joining our families he wanted to gain access to my money," Alejandro explained.

"And now that Ana has married de Soto?" Victoria asked.

"How do you think I made Ana agree to the marriage when she was going home anyway, with or without de Soto? She had no choice when I explained her father's financial situation before she accepted the proposal. With the scandal and her family in debt, she wouldn't get any other proposals. Esteban will be very angry when he learns Ana Teresa hasn't married her rich cousin, but de Soto, a minor noble without any fortune of his own," Alejandro said. "And de Soto will find out that his life in Madrid won't be that pleasant when his wife isn't as rich as he assumed, but her family is actually in debt. I don't think de Soto's salary will be enough to satisfy Ana's extravagant style of living."

"She may have to work for her living and can no longer look down on the servants," Victoria grinned. "It will be a lesson for her."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Alejandro said. "I'm only relieved that you didn't marry Ana Teresa, Diego, and I want you and Victoria to enjoy your time alone at the hacienda."

"Then we can practice more kissing," Diego grinned, earning him an exasperated look from his father.

"Diego, we never had that talk," Alejandro said.

"Do you mean there's more than kissing?" Diego feigned ignorance, and his father's expression changed to embarrassment.

"Diego, I think you can stop teasing now," Victoria said. "It's time to tell your father the truth."

"What truth?" Alejandro asked, confused. "That you're not that ignorant about women?"

"No, that not what she means," Diego said. "I need to tell you, Father, that I'm Zorro."

"You are Zorro?" Alejandro stared at him. "I don't understand. How can you be Zorro? You don't know how to handle a sword and you're not like him. And what about you and Ana Teresa? Zorro was only in love with Victoria."

"I am Zorro, and I can handle a sword, Father," Diego smiled, no longer changing his voice, and now he also sounded like Zorro. "It was my plan from the start to pretend an interest in Ana Teresa. Everyone was so opposed to the idea that Ana Teresa, you and even de Soto tried to push me in Victoria's direction instead. I never expected that Victoria would get hurt in the process and I'm very sorry for that."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Diego. Your plan worked and we're together now," Victoria acquiesced him.

"You are Zorro, and you planned this from the start? You were never interested in marrying Ana Teresa? It was all a show?" his father was speechless. "I can't believe it. I don't know what to say."

"I'll answer your questions about Zorro after our return from our honeymoon," Diego promised. "Thank you for giving me the chance to spend some time with my beautiful wife, Father."

The smoldering look Diego gave Victoria erased all doubts in Alejandro that Diego had only pretended his ignorance about women. And hadn't Zorro kissed Victoria during these years he had courted her? And Diego had asked for a chaperone after their engagement that his father had dismissed. What if Diego had been serious about it and it would have been necessary? Alejandro didn't want to think about it any longer. I didn't matter anymore now that they were married and couldn't wait to give him the grandchildren he had wanted for so long.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I wish you all a merry Christmas or whatever you're celebrating and thank you for your reviews._


End file.
